Magic Mirror
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Sequel to Magic Cat. With her enemy now dead the sorceress Kaguya reawakens from her slumber intent on finding the half demon who defeated Naraku and make him her husband. Inuyasha must now fight off the advances of a powerful sorceress who also wants to eliminate her only competition Kagome. Can he protect her and himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Magic Mirror**

"Inuyasha look my hair grew back!" Kagome said excitedly twirling around in front of him showing off the return of her long black hair.

"I think it's a bit longer than before", Inuyasha commented sitting back down on his bed. It had been several months since they had destroyed Naraku. First thing they did was head back to Kaede's village to relax for a bit before figuring out what to do next. Inuyasha had decided he didn't want to settle just yet, but he did want a real home to come back to in between travelling, so the next few months were dedicated to building their new home.

Inuyasha used his magic to draw some stones out from deep underground as material for what he wanted built. After that he used the gold that Miroku had paid him for protection to hire some carpenters and men to help him build it, workers who didn't care that he was a half demon and were only interested in getting paid. It took about another month of hard work, Inuyasha along with his magic sped up the process, but they finally got it done. The end result was exactly the building he wanted, a small English style castle that he was inspired from by the drawings in the books he read.

The castle was small with four one floor main long rooms connecting four two story turrets, in the center was a grassy yard with a tree that Kagome liked to climb and lay in. Shippou was given his own room in one of the turrets, and two of the long chambers were filled with the various things Inuyasha collected over the years like his books and items of magic and other artifacts he found or made. Kagome helped build a kitchen and dining area in one of the other rooms. The castle itself was located a short distance away from Kaede's village, far enough to keep the people who didn't like Inuyasha happy, but close enough in case the old priestess needed his help.

"I also like your new outfit, did you make it?" He said commenting on her new clothes. Kagome now wore a white top with the middle cut off, long billowy sleeves and lined with deep red. She also wore a white skirt similar to her old one, but made from the same material as her top.

"Yes, Kaede taught me how to make clothes, she said it would be a great skill to have for when we get married", Kagome said bluntly making Inuyasha blush in embarrassment.

'That presumptuous old wench', he muttered quietly. In the past months Kagome had also improved on her archery as well as learning to master her unique form of magic. She knew that she needed to able to protect herself, Kagome's rare ability to absorb and channel foreign magic would be highly sought after if more sorcerers found out about it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked laying down on top of his chest.

"Well I was going to give Shippou some new magic he can learn also I was going to work on a new project of mine", he said softly trailing off a bit, Kagome pressing her chest against his was very distracting.

"Aw, I thought we good relax and have a day to ourselves", Kagome said slowly rubbing up against him. "But you got a busy day ahead of you", and with that said she jumped off him and out one of the windows like the nimble cat she was.

"Tease!" Inuyasha called after her putting his top back on and heading down to his work room or magic stuff room as Kagome liked to call it to give Shippou a new lesson. The fox boy was constantly surprising him with how eager he was to learn magic. The kid liked to often brag to people that he was Inuyasha's apprentice, a declaration that would get him a knock on the head from said half demon. Though Shippou could be an annoying trickster sometimes Inuyasha thought it was nice to have a student, someone who he could teach the things that no one taught him, things that he had to learn himself often the hard way.

"I think I mastered that ability you showed me!" Shippou shouted as soon as he opened the door to the work room.

"Alright kid show me", Inuyasha challenged. The little fox demon smiled and pointed his tiny hands toward a wooden, muttering a quick enchantment and drawing a few symbols in the air he attempted to make the chair levitate. He only succeeded to shake the chair a bit and to his utter frustration couldn't get it off the floor.

"No, I thought I had it that time!" the boy looked down dejectedly.

"It's fine Shippou, levitation is tricky sometimes, you have to understand the feel of what you're trying to levitate", he said staring at the chair rubbing his chin in thought. "Maybe wood is a bit too complicated for now, try a rock next time".

"Can you at least tell me about that new project of yours?" Shippou asked his eyes wide eyes pleading with his teacher.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha tossed back with a smirk.

"Please", he kept repeating over and over.

"Alright fine, but you'll have to do double book studying today", Shippou's face lit up with excitement as he happily agreed to those terms. Inuyasha led him over to a table where about a dozen small glass balls sat on a cushion. Next to it were several papers and some really old books with symbols the boy couldn't understand.

"What is all this?" the boy asked in wonder.

"Check this out", Inuyasha opened one of the books and showed him a very old and very weathered illustration of a man holding his hands towards the sky and the sun, a giant sword was extending out of the sun behind him, piercing clouds and earth. The language was not something Shippou could understand, but two words were scribbled at the top that he could sort of decipher. "Gladio Solis, otherwise known as The Sword of the Sun", Inuyasha said for him.

"What is that?" the fox asked staring at the old drawing.

"It's a very ancient archaic spell, one a group of wizards was able to create by making a giant crystal eye that would catch the light and power of the sun allowing them to channel and redirect it to obliterate mountains, topple armies, and burn forests", he explained with dramatic flair.

"Wow", he said in amazement. Inuyasha picked up one of the see through marbles and showed it to him.

"My version of it will be much smaller, but still quite powerful", he spoke confidently putting the ball back. "Alright back to your lesson's", Shippou groaned having to go back to studying.

"So what's today's agenda?" the fox boy asked sitting down in a chair.

"First tell me how many magical pathways there are", Inuyasha began pacing around the room waiting for his student's answer.

"Four of course", he said after a few moments of thought.

"Name them"

"There's Elemental Magic, Battle Magic, Healing Magic, and Celestial Magic", the boy named off listing the different forms of magic a sorcerer can specialize in.

"Well done, there's also dark magic, but it doesn't count as a pathway because it's a perversion of nature", Inuyasha heard a noise coming from the entrance of the castle and decided to go investigate, leaving Shippou with a few chapters in his book on elemental magic to read. Arriving on the scene he was surprised to see Kagome already there letting three people inside.

"Kagome don't allow just anyone inside our home", he said grinning.

"I didn't realize we were just anybody to you", Miroku replied back calmly, returning the smile with one of his own. Sango and her brother Kohaku followed next to him with Kilala resting on the demon slayer's shoulder. Inuyasha led them into the dining room where they all sat down on a wooden table.

"This is an impressive home you built here", Sango commented, looking around at the stone structure, she was quite surprised when they came looking for their half demon friend to find him living outside the nearby village in a small castle of stone and architecture unknown to them.

"So how have you all been?" Kagome finally asked. Kohaku perked up, but remained silent like he knew something important.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Sanga asked looking at the monk next to her.

"I'll say it, Sango and I have become engaged", Miroku spoke with a proud smile.

"Engaged as in promised to be married? That's great!" Kagome lit up with excitement.

"You're getting married to this pervert? Then again you two couldn't stop undressing each other with your eyes back when we were traveling", Inuyasha remarked earning a hiss and bop on the head from Kagome for making a lewd comment. Sango blushed while Kohaku just looked down shyly, Miroku of course laughed getting a glare form his future wife.

"So what are you all doing here?" Inuyasha asked the question that he had been wondering since they got here.

"We just wanted to let you know that we were getting married and also we need your help", the demon slayer said.

"My help?"

"Yes, we need someone with your experience in magic to help us with something important", Miroku answered.

"Okay I'm curious. What are you up to?" Inuyasha watched as Miroku pulled out a piece of folded paper.

"This is a will from my late grandfather, it was instructed to be given to me upon the death of Naraku", Miroku began. "Tell me, what do you of the legend of princess Kaguya?"

"That old fairy tale about a celestial maiden who tasked five suitors to bring her a treasure to win her love, feh, it's a myth", he said dismissively.

"I'm not so sure it is, this letter speaks of a demon with the same name", the monk said worriedly.

"Well there you go, it's probably just a demon with the same name", the half demon argued, he didn't seem to believe this was anything too serious.

"The demon described in my grandfather's will had a lot of dark and terrible powers including stopping time and keeping the moon full for days", Inuyasha looked at him skeptically while he talked. "Have you not noticed?" Miroku questioned.

"Noticed what?" Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with this.

"The moon hasn't changed in the past two weeks", both Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, now that he mentioned it he was right the moon hasn't changed, it's always full, they just never gave it much thought as they had been busy finishing their new home.

"So you're saying this demon has been awakened?" Kagome asked a little fearful for what that could mean. Why would a demon want to stop the moon from changing or stop time for that matter?

"I think the real question we should be asking is why this demon is waking up now of all times?" Inuyasha stated seriously.

"That's what we want to know as well", Sango said tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

"We need your help to find out more about this demon", Miroku spoke calmly waiting for Inuyasha's answer to this.

"Keh, I bet you also want to use me to find and fight this demon if it turns out to be real", Inuyasha growled out in irritation crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't lie, someone with your magical experience could be of help in combating the demon's magic ass well", the all waited with baited breath to hear his answer except Kagome, she merely smiled knowing what her Inuyasha's answer would be.

"So where do we begin?" Inuyasha finally said accepting this quest. Miroku and Sango both sighed in relief now that he agreed to help, they knew him well enough to know how stubborn he could be. Strange that he seemed so agreeable to this task.

* * *

In the middle of a wide still lake a large palace stood above the water with terrifying giant jagged rocks forming a tower with another castle at the top. Deep inside a beautiful dark haired woman in elegant purple robes floated above the floor towards an altar.

"To me, my mirror", she spoke in a heavenly voice. A small round gold framed mirror appeared out of the glass circle bellow the altar. The mirror floated in front of her as she muttered an enchantment that caused the looking glass to glow. A pentagram appeared and then disappeared showing her a vision of a battle that had recently come to pass.

"Naraku, my enemy was defeated and destroyed", she watched the scene unfold. "The one who defeated him, yes he's the one. Only he is strong enough to be my husband", the vision in the mirror changed showing her an image of the silver haired half dog demon.

"Inuyasha, he will be mine soon" she spoke quietly to herself with a light chuckle.

* * *

 **First chapter of the sequel, yeah here we go. Its mostly going to be based on the second Inuyasha movie Castle Beyond The Looking Glass with a few added twists.**

 **The castle they live in is a small English style, I know that seems odd, bear with it please they won't be there for long.**

 **A friend of mine who is actually good at drawing manga really likes this story along with my original story that this came from, so she wants to collaborate with me on making an original story and she will draw it out making a pilot. This all means that I have to create a whole universe for my original story. So far I've got a setting and two main characters along with an antagonist.**

 **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

"Here look at this", Kagome handed Inuyasha the open book she was reading. It was another book of fairy tales, the page talking about the legend of a celestial maiden that had her robe stolen.

"I keep telling you these are just stuff of legends, they don't really apply", Inuyasha said tossing the book away.

"Says the guy that possesses a magical fire cape", Sango said sarcastically.

"She's right, isn't your Robe of the Phoenix something from a fairy tale?" Miroku questioned from his chair in the work room. They were all currently in Inuyasha's work room going over scrolls and books that might contain any information of this demon they were looking for.

"Well even that story is a little embellished from what the King's Magic Tools actually are", Inuyasha defended. The truth was he was just as surprised as they were when he discovered they were actually real, but so far the only magic tool he had seen for himself was the one he owned, the rest could be anywhere with anyone.

"I think what they're saying is that there is some truth in these legends", Kagome added. "Look here, it's said that the celestial robe was in the possession of the Hojo family. If the story is true then that family might still have the robe or know if it existed". If the robe was real then perhaps the story held some truth and could lead us to the real demon that it's based on.

"She has a point, perhaps we should try and find this Hojo family", Miroku said.

"But where would we even start to look?" Sango asked. Inuyasha grabbed a scroll off the shelf and unrolled it on the table in front of everyone. It appeared to be a hand drawn map of the entire continent.

"Let's see here, hand me that book Kagome", she did as he asked and Inuyasha scanned the pages flipping through them muttered a few things to himself. "Alright according to the story the village that the heavenly maiden bathed near and had her robe stolen should be around here", he explained while circling an area on the map with an ink brush. "This would be the best place to start looking".

"I see, well then should we head out for another adventure?" Miroku smiled seeing the eagerness in everyone's posture.

"Alright we have at least one lead to whoever this Kaguya demon is, let's follow it", Inuyasha jotted down a path they could take on the map and then they all made preparations for their journey. Tomorrow they would make the trek to find the village that this legend originated from.

"Hey Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha asked from his side of the bed.

"Yeah, can't sleep", Kagome rolled over until she was facing him and could wrap her arms around his bare chest.

"Me neither, we've been cooped up in our new home for just a little too long. I'm really excited to go traveling again", Inuyasha grinned putting his hands underneath his head.

"Me too", she purred cuddling up to him. "What about this demon Kaguya?"

"Nothing to worry about, even if it turns out to be real it probably won't be anything that I can't handle", he yawned like it was no big deal. Kagome nuzzled her face into his chest as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning they packed some things and left the mini castle heading east. Inuyasha enchanted a nearby bird to deliver a letter to Kaede, telling her that they would be gone awhile and would let her know when they would be back. The girls walked ahead, while the two kids trailed behind with the men in the center.

"So let me ask my friend, have you and Kagome got any closer?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed for a moment and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"That's none of your business", he snapped at the monk.

"I just wanted to know if you and her have engaged in any", Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth with his hand before whispering something private to him that made the human's eyes widen. The half demon grinned showing his fangs before releasing him. "I had no idea it was that intimate between you two".

"Yeah it's great, though all that submissive behavior disappears on my human night", Inuyasha added.

"Really? I can't imagine Kagome being too dominant", Miroku commented.

"Oh she can be, she likes to treat me like I'm her pet when I'm human", the half demon grinned thinking back to how forceful and controlling she turned into on those nights.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Sango suddenly shouted, turning back to look at the two snickering men suspiciously.

"Nothing you two lovely ladies would be interested in", Miroku lied smoothly.

"Inuyasha said Kagome likes to treat him like a pet when he's human!" Shippou said from the behind them innocently spilling the beans, but not understanding any of the adult implications. Kagome blushed and glared at Inuyasha in both embarrassment and anger at telling Miroku something private.

"Little eavesdropper", Inuyasha growled at the fox boy. Miroku simply laughed the whole thing off despite knowing his future wife would probably have words with him later.

"What about your sword Tessaiga? Have you gotten closer to mastering it?" Miroku asked changing the subject to more serious matter.

"Well I have figured out how to use the wind scar whenever I want. If that's all I need to do to master my father's sword then it's done", Inuyasha said proudly. Honestly it seemed too easy to master a demon sword in such a short time. The half demon didn't buy that, there had to be more to the Tessaiga than that, but he hadn't heard from Totosai, so he had no one he could ask about it. . Close to sundown the group decided to stop at a safe looking area next to a lake to spend the night and eat. After the sun set they stayed up, sitting around the fire talking about what they planned to do next.

"So what do you think?" Sango asked Inuyasha pointing at the moon. Just like the past few weeks the moon was still full.

"Hm, I'm not sure how this would work, but it must be some sort of powerful celestial magic", the half demon said looking up at the moon.

"What's celestial magic?" Miroku asked.

"Very powerful magic, but also very difficult to use unless you are some sort of celestial being", Inuyasha explained. "Basically it can bend and warp space and time, imagine what someone could with that kind of power".

"Wait celestial beings possess this power?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah, but they're a very benign people, they don't get involved with our world unless they're bored", the half demon shrugged.

"What's a celestial?" Kagome asked leaning her head on her half demon's shoulder.

"They are the children of the cosmos, the offspring of the gods that formed the world", he said running his hands through Kagome's hair.

"Maybe that's what we are dealing with?" Kohaku brought up.

"No, from what we know it's clearly a demon, and celestial magic, while incredibly difficult to master, it is possible for someone to learn it even a demon", Inuyasha said putting that theory to rest. He explained to them more how this magic worked, however he stopped seeing that everyone was getting tired. Kagome jumped up into the branches of a nearby tree looking at the half demon expectantly.

"I'm gonna take a short walk, I'll be back in a bit", he said waving at her. Inuyasha walked along the edge of the eerily quiet lake staring at the reflection of the moon in the water when something caught his eye. While staring at his own reflection in the lake a beautiful dark haired maiden appeared behind him in the water. Turning to look behind him Inuyasha saw nothing there and returned to the image in the water where the woman now stood closer to himself. He watched the woman place her hands gently on his reflection's shoulders, there were no actual hands on him, but he could feel the light phantom touch.

" _We could be so much more",_ a voice whispered in his ear. Inuyasha didn't see the woman in the reflection speak, but he could hear her voice.

"What do you mean we?" Inuyasha asked.

" _The two of us are…supremely powerful…we could be beautiful together",_ the maiden whispered.

"I see", Inuyasha levitated a nearby small flat stone into his hand. "Sorry, but I'm taken", and with that he dropped the stone into the water rippling away the image of the woman. Once it was gone Inuyasha turned away from the lake and walked back to the camp. He decided he would worry about whatever the hell that was some other time.

'Just who was that, and what did they want?' he wondered finding the tree that Kagome picked out and jumped up to find her already asleep. He sat down and gently adjusted her so she was sleeping in his lap before closing his eyes to sleep, leaving his other senses alert to any potential danger.

Far away up high in the air a woman floated far above the clouds with magical flower petals dancing around her. She stared into the mirror that levitated a few feet from her face watching the object of her interest. She attempted to make contact with the half demon through the reflection in the lake water, but he was clever enough to dispel the image and sever the connection. The woman smiled happy that Inuyasha was proving to be what she expected. He would be the perfect man to have by her side when she ruled.

"Why have you summoned us?" the woman turned to see the former minions of Naraku Kagura and Kanna riding on the wind sorceress's feather. She found them a few weeks ago wandering the land with no real purpose or goal and thought that they could be put good use.

"I have need of your knowledge and skills", the woman said. "If you join me I can give you what you truly desire most", an image flashed across her mirror that caused Kagura to freeze wide eyed and look away.

"Alright I guess we'll tag along for however long this lasts", she agreed to join while Kanna simply nodded her head in agreement as well without uttering a word.

"Tell me what you know of the half demon Inuyasha", Kaguya demanded they tell her everything they knew of him from their past encounters with him back when Naraku was still alive.

THE NEXT DAY

The group continued on their journey to find information on the demon. Inuyasha didn't mention anything about the woman he saw in the lakes reflection, in fact he was starting to wonder if that was all just his imagination. As they reached a short wooden bridge that crossed a small stream they stopped to see a young man getting harassed by a group of bandits.

"Hand over your valuables or we'll ya alive", one of the bandits said holding up a knife threateningly.

"I can't do that", the young man said clutching the bag in his hand, while terrified he still refused to give up his precious cargo. The bandit went to stab him however the blade seemed to turn into a soft rubbery substance where it could do no harm.

"What the hell is this!?" the bandit yelled seeing his knife was rendered useless.

"You know if there is one thing I can't stand, its people who steal what they can't earn themselves", Inuyasha said stepping between the bandits and the young brown haired man.

"Who are you?" One of the other bandits demanded.

"Your worst nightmare", Inuyasha grinned as the water in the stream beneath them came to life and grabbed the thieves taking them into the water kicking and screaming and dragging them down stream far away from them. "And that takes care of that", he turned around expecting a thankyou only to see the young man completely ignoring him and focused solely on Kagome.

"Thank you for helping me miss", he bowed.

"Kagome, and it's not me you should be thanking", she said.

"Yeah if you're going to kiss the ground someone walks on then turn around", Inuyasha said in a cocky voice walked over to him. He didn't like the way this guy kept looking at his Kagome and decided to put a stop to it by wrapping his arm around her waist to show who she was with. "Just who are you anyway?"

"My apologies, my name is Akitoki Hojo", he bowed again. The group looked at each other knowingly, it seemed luck was on their side after all. Someone from the very family they were looking for was standing before them and could answer all their questions.

"What a coincidence, we're looking for someone named Hojo", Inuyasha smirked showing his fangs making the guy flinch.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, but things will pick up in the next chapter, some big things are going to happen. I wasn't sure of putting Hojo in this, I personally don't care for him that much, but I kind of need him to be in this story for a bit.**

 **I also wanted to have Inuyasha meet Kaguya for a brief moment with that whole lake reflection thing. I recently got into this show called 'Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell', so I'm taking some inspiration from that and applying to my magic based stories like this one.**

 **I'm also trying to balance all the stories I have going right now, so hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be so long.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: PRINCESS KAGUYA**

Inuyasha watched annoyed as this Akitoki Hojo guy scarfed down another plate of food like he was starving. Seriously what would he have done if they hadn't shown up? Even if he outran the bandits, Hojo would have starved to death.

"Thank you again for this delicious meal Kagome", Hojo thanked her again by clapping his hands and bowing before her.

"Hey I'm the one in charge here, you should be thanking me", Inuyasha said getting more irritated by the minute. Hojo seemed oblivious to the half demon and only focused on Kagome.

"So what were you doing in these parts Hojo?" Kagome asked deciding to use his apparent interest in her to their advantage.

"I'm on a mission, an important task that was passed down through my family and now falls on me", he explained.

"Fascinating", Inuyasha said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"I carry the celestial robe and I'm on my way to throw into Mount Fuji", Hojo stated proudly. Kagome out of sheer curiosity reached into his bag and pulled a pink shimmering robe.

"Wow is this it?" Kagome marveled at the beautiful cloth.

"Please don't touch that", Hojo said grabbing the robe and gently folding it back into his bag. Kagome lightly hissed at him, her cat nature getting mad at something she liked getting taken from her.

"Now Kagome, we mustn't touch wasn't ours", Inuyasha scolded her. "And that goes for you to boy", his eyes narrowed at Hojo. He whispered a quick paralyzing spell that left Akitoki completely frozen and unaware of what was happening. "However I really need to take a look at this thing", while Hojo was paralyzed Inuyasha reached into his bag and pulled out the celestial robe.

"So what do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while they all watched the half demon examine the robe.

"Well this definitely belonged to a celestial being, it's full of their unique magic", he said looking closely at the sparkling cloth.

"So that means, this celestial maiden Kaguya exists then", Sango said.

"Yes it appears so, but…", Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But what?" Kagome looked at her half demon curiously.

"Well, this is full of celestial magic, that is true, but Miroku's grandfather described in his text a demon named Kaguya, so which is it?" Inuyasha was confused on whether or not they were dealing with a demon or an actual celestial being.

"I find it hard to believe my grandfather, a powerful monk who battled Naraku, wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two", Miroku commented.

"You have a point, this just doesn't make any sense", Inuyasha stared at the robe in thought.

"Um I think you should release Hojo now", Kagome said looking at the poor fool who was caught in Inuyasha's spell of paralysis.

"Really I think I like him like this", the half demon smirked.

"He still might have more information", Sango added.

"Fine", Inuyasha stuffed the celestial robe back into the boy's bag and snapped his fingers to undo the paralysis.

"My family was warned by a monk over fifty years ago about the robe", Hojo began unaware that he was just frozen and unfrozen. "He said when the moon remains the same for days, then throw the cloth into Mount Fuji".

"Really, well I guess that would be the best way to ensure its complete destruction", Inuyasha said leaning back against the tree he sat by.

"What happens if it's not destroyed?" Shippou asked.

"I…don't know", even Hojo didn't fully understand his so called mission.

"Well that's great", the half demon spoke sarcastically while wondering who would entrust this fool with such a task. Later they decided to follow Hojo on his mission, call it a hunch, but Inuyasha had a feeling something big was going to happen if they stayed with him despite how much the guy annoyed him. They eventually decided to stop and set up camp by a stream. Currently Inuyasha and Kagome were curled up in each other's arms up in a nearby tree while everyone except a surprised Hojo went about their business.

"I didn't know they were together", Akitoki said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh yes they are completely in love", Miroku said, even he wasn't blind to the way the boy kept staring at Kagome. So he thought he'd be a good friend to the half demon and shoot down any potential boys who might to try to steal his girl from him.

"So what's the plan now Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered into his dog ear.

"We wait and see what happens with this celestial robe thing, and when it's destroyed we move on elsewhere", he whispered back into her cat ear.

"I mean, what are we going to do after this is all over?" she asked.

"I don't know, we can do whatever we want", Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could get married", she brought up quietly.

"M-married", Inuyasha stuttered out shocked.

"Yeah why not?" Kagome tilted her head curiously.

"Well it's just uh, you see um", Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment unable to form the right words.

"You don't want to get married is that it?" Kagome looked away sadly.

"No, it's just. Ah, how do I put this", he paused with a sigh for a moment. "I just don't think we're ready for something like that".

"Well I think we are, we spend all our time together any way. Sango and Miroku are getting married, so why can't we?" Kagome asked pulling away from him.

"It's a different concept for humans, for people like us who have centuries and even eternity ahead of us marriage is something we have to seriously consider", Inuyasha didn't want to upset her, but it was the truth. He didn't want her to get stuck with him forever, she didn't deserve that.

"Whatever", Kagome turned away from him in a huff, getting up to lay on a different branch away from him. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked away running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck, I screwed that up", he grumbled to himself.

"Woman troubles?" Miroku asked coming to stand next to him while they stood by the stream.

"You could say that", Inuyasha looked at the water thinking of a way to fix this. "Kagome said she wants to get married".

"Isn't that a good thing?" the monk looked at him oddly.

"For me, yes, but what about Kagome? What if we get married and she gets tired of being around me?" the half demon sounded genuinely concerned, not something Miroku usually heard in Inuyasha's normally confident tone.

"So you're worried that you're not good enough for her", Miroku realized the truth here.

"Yeah", that took a lot for Inuyasha to admit.

"Welcome to being a man my friend", Miroku smirked patting him on the shoulder. "Even I don't think I'm good enough for Sango, but yet she still wants to be with me. Perhaps it's not up to you and me, maybe it's the woman that chooses the man?"

"You might have a point there", Inuyasha sounded distracted, mainly due to the ominous feeling he suddenly got. "Do you hear anything Miroku?"

"I hear nothing", he looked around expecting to hear a noise, but there was nothing.

"Exactly, no animals and no insects, I just noticed it now", Inuyasha was calm despite the feeling of dread that began to settle on the area. "Nothing's happened yet, so they're not aware we notice them yet. Act natural".

"You think a demon is in the area, I don't sense anything", Miroku glanced around with his eyes, being as subtle as possible.

"I didn't say this was a demon, but it definitely feels dark and malicious", Inuyasha continued to glare forward as if willing the being to appear before him. Suddenly the wind began to slow down by some unseen force's command. Miroku took a step back before quickly walking over to alert everyone of a potential danger while Inuyasha stayed to face whatever this was head on. He didn't have to wait long as a figure appeared floating above the stream before him in a cloud of cherry blossom petals, shimmering as it solidified and took on the appearance of a woman dressed in elegant robes worn by those of royalty.

"Everyone stand back", Inuyasha ordered as he took a step forward. This woman may look beautiful, but he could feel the murderous aura hidden beneath her. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Princess Kaguya", the woman smiled with fake warmth. "I've come a long way to see you Inuyasha, you the half demon that defeated my mortal enemy".

"What mortal enemy?" Inuyasha asked glaring at her suspiciously.

"Naraku of course, he's been a threat to me and my plans for some time now", Kaguya explained slowly hovering towards him.

"Your welcome", Inuyasha spoke with heavy sarcasm, he didn't like how close this woman was getting. Kaguya reached out with both arms towards him.

"Come with me my love, together we can be so much more than we are now", she said sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha didn't understand what she was implying.

"My love, I know you've mastered elemental magic and I in turn have mastered celestial magic", she paused for a moment letting him realize that she has been watching him for a while now. "Together we could be unstoppable, as husband and wife we could have anything we wanted", Kaguya said stepping within touching distance of him. She reached out with one hand and attempted to stroke his cheek. Kagome silently shook with fury, no one touched what was hers, especially another woman. Inuyasha quickly caught the woman's hand before it reached him.

"Don't touch me…demon", his eyes turned to steel as he spoke.

"I am no demon", she said dangerously pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Then what else could you possibly be witch", Inuyasha spat out.

"I am a heavenly maiden and should be treated as such, you should be gratefully that a lowly half demon such as yourself even garnered my attention", Kaguya said arrogantly.

"Well this lowly half demon isn't interested in you bitch, so you can take your proposal and shove it up your ass!" he growled at her. Kaguya looked offended and raised her hand as if to strike him, but stopped when a white beam shot passed her head.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kagome yelled holding her bow as she stood by the tree they were sleeping in.

"Ah, so you must be the cat hybrid Inuyasha created to amuse himself", Kaguya said with a sneer. Inuyasha sent an icy glare to woman for her words.

"Shut up!" Kagome grabbed another arrow and readied to shoot again.

"How droll", Kaguya smirked and pointed her hand at Kagome, a small round mirror appeared in front of her as she muttered a few enchantments. Before she could finish her incantation se found a giant sword in her face.

"Finish that spell and this sword's going through your fucking face", Inuyasha threatened.

"So this is the legendary demon sword Tessaiga, I thought it would be bigger", Kaguya commented not feeling threatened at all.

"You seem to know a lot about me", Inuyasha smirked, "Did you know I sometimes like to use misdirection", with his free hand he used his magic to make some nearby boulders fly towards the woman in front of him. Kaguya merely took one glance and the rocks were turned to dust right before they reached her.

"Don't make me laugh", the woman smirked amused at the pathetic attempt to hurt her.

"Try this!" Inuyasha leaped back standing protectively in front of his group. "Wind Scar!" He decided to go with the destructive forward attack sending the wave of demonic power at her. Kaguya stood hovering in midair muttering another enchantment as her mirror glowed. A black sphere emerged from the looking glass just as the half demon's technique was upon her. The wind scar was absorbed into it, like water into a pouch.

"Amusing", she said and without lifting a finger the sphere burst sending the wind scar back at Inuyasha.

"Dammit!" the half demon knew he couldn't dodge this otherwise the people behind him would be torn apart, so he had no choice but to try and deflect the blast. No easy task unfortunately, he held the Tessaiga up in a defensive pose and took his own attack head on. Everyone held their breath while watching Inuyasha try to deflect the wind scar that was currently pushing him back. The half demon successfully held it back, but the shockwave blew everyone including Inuyasha away.

"That was just a sample of my power", Kaguya said hovering over the torn up landscape. Her eyes landed on something shimmering in the rubble. "Is that?" she moved closer to see some random human boy knocked out on the ground clutching a torn ripped open bag, spilling out of his bag was the legendary celestial robe. "It is", she smiled using her magic to bring the robe to her hand.

"Hey bitch!" Inuyasha shouted launching a fireball at her that she effortlessly deflected without a single glance.

"Since I'm feeling generous now that I've acquired the celestial robe, I'll give you some time to think about my offer", Inuyasha glared at her as she floated away. "But in the end you will join me my love", she smiled down at him and disappeared in a flash of light leaving them alone with only the frozen moon hovering over them all.

"Good riddance", Kagome hissed wrapping her arms around his waist feeling suddenly very possessive of Inuyasha. Hojo sat up regaining consciousness, he looked down at his ripped open bag with wide eyes.

"What happened to the celestial robe!?" the boy yelled.

"A little slow on events isn't he?" Miroku remarked dryly after helping Sango and Kohaku out of the rubble.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but things will start to pick up now that I've introduced the villain to the main characters. Juggling four stories is such a pain isn't it.**

 **Funny thing, I was actually going to skip this whole story and go straight to magic jewel, but decided against it. Mainly because there are some things that need to happen in this story for the third to work properly. Plus the third installment is going to be rather dark and I didn't want to jump into it to fast.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: NEW ENEMIES**

A week had passed since the group had their first encounter with Kaguya. Akitoki Hojo left saying he had to recover the stolen celestial robe by himself. Inuyasha was fine with letting him leave, but the others didn't want him to get himself killed, so Kohaku agreed to go with Hojo and keep an eye out for him. The group decided to travel and search for more clues to who this woman was and a possible location to where she was hiding. Ever since they were first introduced to Kaguya and her intentions were made clear Kagome had not let Inuyasha out of her sight for days and now it was starting to bother the half demon.

"Will you relax Kagome", Inuyasha said.

"How can I relax when that woman is still out there?!" Kagome yelled, her cat ears twitching.

"I'm not going to leave you for her, don't be stupid", he argued back.

"Don't call me stupid and I know you're not going to leave me, that's not what has me worried", she said with her hands on her hips.

"Then what's your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha ignored the stares he was getting from their friends.

"I just don't want you to go off then get taken prisoner by that Kaguya woman, you know she wants you", Kagome said sounding concerned.

"I'm not so weak that I'd be defeated and captured so easily!" he said raising his voice.

"Let's everyone calm down for a second", Miroku said stepping in between the couple. "Maybe we can work on a compromise".

"I'm not compromising anything", Inuyasha said turning away in a huff.

"And I'm not letting him out of my sight for his own safety", Kagome also refused to compromise.

"You two are always together under normal circumstances, so what's the problem here?" Shippou asked.

"We're not joined at the hip you know", the half demon said with a small glare.

"But you two do love and want to protect each other right?" Miroku asked.

"I feel like this would be easier if Kagome had a method for tracking Inuyasha, we already know he can follow her through her magic", Sango remarked.

"Would that be acceptable?" Miroku asked looking at both of them for conformation.

"Yeah I could live with that", Inuyasha said sounding accepting of the deal.

"Fine", Kagome would have preferred to stay close to her Inuyasha, but this could work. The half demon fished through his magic bag until he pulled out a necklace and a ring. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a round silver pendant while the ring was a matching silver band.

"Alight, give me a lock of your hair Kagome", she did as he asked and cut off a small bit of her hair and handed it to him. Inuyasha opened the pendant up placed the lock of Kagome's hair inside before closing it shut. He placed the necklace around his own neck and carefully hid it under his robe. Inuyasha then walked over to Kagome and gently took her right hand. "Now Kagome as long as I wear this necklace and you wear this ring", he slipped the silver band on her ring finger and an incantation appeared along the surface in white before disappearing, "You'll be able to find me no matter where I go"

"Really?" Kagome looked down at the ring on her finger in wonder. She may not be married to him, but this was the next best thing to being tied to him.

"Yeah, so are we okay now?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. Kagome smiled and nodded her head at him while wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug.

"AW!" the rest of the group said simultaneously.

"Shut up", the half demon snapped at them with a glare. Picking Kagome up he carried her bridal style away from the group to get some alone time with her and makeup. They returned later that evening looking happy, with their clothes hastily put on and their hair messy.

"Looks like our friends had a good time", Miroku said slyly earning a glare from Inuyasha and a bop on the head from Sango.

"Hey Shippou I have an important assignment for you", Inuyasha began turning to the kit.

"What is it?" the fox boy asked excitedly, he was expecting to learn some new magic technique or something cool like that. The next thing he knew Inuyasha was tossing a bunch of books in front of him.

"I need you to research magic and mirrors, anything you can find that has to do with mirrors would be helpful", the half demon said pulling a few more books from his enchanted pouch.

"You want me to do research?" Shippou looked a little disappointed.

"I could do it myself, but you're a much faster learner than me, I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't believe you could do it", Inuyasha spoke confidently. Shippou looked up in awe at the praise he was given while Kagome watched the interaction with a small smile.

"I'll do it", the fox boy immediately started reading through the first book he grabbed, Inuyasha gave him an important task and needed his help, and this would be the perfect chance to impress him. Leaving Shippou to his work Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand over to rest of their group.

"That was very sweet of you", Kagome said rubbing her cheek against his letting out a low purring sound.

"I agree", Sango said, as a woman even she was pleased with how well Inuyasha treated the kid.

"I just figured he would enjoy helping us for once. Plus I just have a theory and it might turn out to be nothing", Inuyasha said rubbing the top of Kagome's head, brushing passed her ears.

"Theory?" Miroku asked.

"Kaguya had this mirror that she used when she casted her magic. I was wondering if it was just a typical magic mirror or perhaps something more", the half demon looked at his hand remembering how powerful she was, brushing his attacks off like they were nothing and even turning his wind scar back at him.

"You think it could be important?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, it could turn out to be nothing to worry about, that's why I let Shippou look into it", Inuyasha figured the kid could find something useful about magically mirrors that either helped or put them at ease. The next morning the group prepared to leave. Inuyasha smirked when he found Shippou sleeping on a messy pile of books using one of them as a blanket to cover his small body. Kagome picked him up and carried him throughout the morning letting him sleep in her arms while Inuyasha picked up the books.

"What are magic mirrors anyway?" the monk asked while they continued along their path.

"Usually they're just used for spying on people or reflecting things back at enemies, but Kaguya's seems to have multiple abilities, but it could still just be an ordinary magic mirror", the half demon explained in the simplest way.

"What if it's a magic tool like the one of the nine that the king of magic made, that you own?" Sango asked, Inuyasha just scoffed at that.

"The King's nine magic tools are multi-purpose artifacts of great power, creating your own is nearly impossible. There are those who tried, but it didn't work out so well for them", his friends looked at him as if asking him to elaborate, so he did. "No one really knows how the king created his nine, the sorcerers that attempted to replicate his methods lacked something important the king had. They put so much of themselves and their own life into making a magic tool that they become dependent on it and when it's destroyed their body and soul go with it".

"So what about magically objects, like mirrors?" Kagome asked leaning up against her half demon.

"Magical objects are just items that are crafted through normal means and then later enchanted with magic, magic tools are items that are created entirely with magic", Inuyasha explained to her putting the matter to rest. They continued to travel until Inuyasha said he smelled blood and death close by. Leaving the road the group moved quickly through the woods to see a rather odd and horrific sight. A bunch of dead mutilated soldiers laid about the clearing covered in blood with a feminine looking man standing in the middle poking one of the bodies with his curved sword.

"Hm, it took three swings to kill them all, I must be getting rusty", he then turned to the group. "I used to be able to do that in one swing".

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked not in the mood for games.

"Oh, you must be Inuyasha. I must say you're a lot cuter than she described", the man said creeping everyone out. "I am Jakotsu of the Band of Seven, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance", he bowed.

"Band of Seven huh? I heard you all went into hiding after every kingdom in the land marked you all for death", Inuyasha said stepping forward.

"Well you know how it is when you kill a bunch of people it all comes back to bite you, and not in the fun way", Jakotsu sighed dramatically.

"Who are the Band of Seven?" Kagome asked not ever having heard of them before.

"They were a group of hired mercenaries that were paid to kill and fight in wars for different lords", Sango explained for her.

"They were a group of psychopaths who deserve to be hunted for their crimes", Inuyasha suddenly said facing the maniac who just recently butchered these men.

"Aw, you're the one I wanted to like me", Jakotsu pouted while Inuyasha just glared at the repulsive man. "This isn't fair, we get hired to deliver Inuyasha alive, but I want him for myself now".

"What? Who hired you?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Some princess named Kaguya wants you brought to her alive", Jakotsu then grinned murderously. "And she's also paying us to kill the others especially the girl with the cat ears", he said pointing his sword at the group behind the half demon.

"If you so much as touch her I'll make you die a slow and painful death", Inuyasha growled flexing his claws.

"You're just getting cuter every second!" Jakotsu swung his sword which was odd because of the distance, but Inuyasha's confusion turned to surprise when the blade shot out rapidly almost bending towards him. Thinking quickly Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and blocked the attack, knocking it away from him and watching as it retracted back into Jakotsu's sword. The half demon got a good look at the weapon and saw that it wasn't any kind of sorcery, but instead a human mechanism that connected multiple blades together like a whip.

"That's a big sword you have", Jakotsu said in awe.

"The better to cut your head off with", Inuyasha grinned rushing forward, but was forced to leap back when the guy's sword whipped out to attack him. While he continued to block blows from Jakotsu's attacks he was actually working his elemental magic. After purposely getting knocked back by his opponent's weapon Inuyasha activated his trap.

"Now bind!" Inuyasha made a grabbing gesture with his hand and the earth beneath Jakotsu's feet came to life wrapping tightly around his legs holding him in place. The creepy male frowned as he tried to attack the half demon with his long whip like blade. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle as the blade stopped inches from his face, he had already measured the maximum distance the weapon could reach and intentionally stepped out that range.

"So what if you got me trapped, you can't risk getting too close!" Jakotsu grinned while taunting him.

"Actually I don't need to get close to kill you", Inuyasha smirked seeing the enemy's confusion. The half demon held his sword in the air and gathered demonic energy as he prepared to unleash the wind scar. Before he could unleash the attack and end this a cloud a toxic vapor spilled forth from the forest next to them.

"Aw dammit Mukotsu!" Jakotsu yelled at the trees, using his sword he cut his legs free from the earth trap. "We'll have to continue this later Inuyasha, don't forget about me!" he shouted as he ran off using the poison cloud as cover.

"Everyone stand back, its poisonous!" Inuyasha used his magic to douse the area in water dissolving the toxic smoke before it reached them.

"It looks like Kaguya has hired some killers to bring you to her", Miroku said seriously.

"She must be desperate to call upon the help of psychopaths", Inuyasha scoffed. "Either that or the bitch is too lazy to do it herself".

"That guy also said that she wanted us all dead, but why?" Sango asked aloud.

"It's not like we're the real threat to her", Shippou said nervously.

"It's mostly likely she wants Kagome dead", Inuyasha spoke angrily.

"Why me?" Kagome wondered.

"Because you have something she wants", Miroku said glancing from her to Inuyasha.

"And what she wants is me", Inuyasha squeezed his fist together drawing blood. That damn Kaguya had no right involving others into this fight that was between him and her. He vowed to make her pay for this. It didn't matter if she hired the Band of Seven, they would fall like any anyone else who attacked him and his.

ELSEWHERE

"What the hell Mukotsu I was having fun!" Jakotsu yelled at his brethren.

"I was saving you, didn't you remember what Kaguya told us about that half demon's sword?" Mukotsu chastised him while mixing his poisons together. "She said not to let him use that wind scar of his".

"Oh just admit you were trying to take me out with that poison of yours too", the other said skeptically.

"I would never do such a thing to a comrade", Mukotsu said with fake innocence.

"Yeah right", Jakotsu rolled his eyes at him while his 'comrade' continued his work.

"So being the first to confront our targets, what can you tell me about them?" the poison master asked.

"Well the two humans won't be any trouble, they look weak and I don't know about that cat girl Kaguya wants dead so badly, but the one I want to fight is that adorable Inuyasha", Jakotsu squealed in excitement and anticipation for when he got to see the half demon again.

"You know we have to turn him over to Kaguya, so don't get attached", Mukotsu reminded him.

"Do we have to, why can't I keep him?" Jakotsu whined.

"If you can keep Inuyasha busy, I'll deal with the humans quickly", he grinned behind his face clothe as their plan started to come together.

"I can and will", Jakotsu smiled joyfully.

* * *

 **Chapter end. Trying to get these chapters out a little faster without rushing them.**

 **So yeah we have the band of seven finally, I know some of you are probably like "AT LAST!" Couple of things I want to clarify, they are not dead and reanimated like in canon, they are very much human, I'm just altering the time they were around by a few decades.**

 **I also found a way to get rid of past Hojo and Kohaku since I don't think people really care about those two that much.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: POISON**

"This smells like a set up", Inuyasha said, he could smell the foul stench of Jakotsu not that far off from his location.

"He's obviously calling you out Inuyasha", Miroku said.

"I'll deal with him by myself", the half demon said.

"Inuyasha don't go", Kagome grabbed his arm and gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry about me I can take that sick freak now that I know what he's capable of", he smirked trying to ease her worries. "There's a village over there, I'll meet up with you all when I'm done with him", he gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheek in assurance and leaped into the trees, heading off to destroy the first member of the band of seven that dared raise arms against him.

"He'll be fine", Shippou said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" Sango asked.

"It's Inuyasha", was all that needed to be said. The group headed to the village to wait for Inuyasha and hopefully get some more supplies and information. When they arrived they noticed that no one was around which was odd. Another thing they noticed that was strange was the mist that blanketed the entire village.

"Where is everyone?" Miroku asked aloud.

"I don't like this", Kagome's cat ears were standing straight up in agitation as she glanced around.

"He, He, He, He, welcome!" A voice laughed somewhere in the mist.

"Whose there!?" Sango yelled waiting for the enemy to show himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself", the voice chuckled. "I am Mukotsu of the Band of Seven, also known as the master of poisons". Miroku seemed to realize the implications of that.

"Don't breathe the mist!" the monk shouted urgently. Mukotsu just laughed at that.

"It's too late!" The group started to feel dizzy, there legs and arms going numb as they collapsed one by one. Mukotsu appeared out of the mist as a short disgusting looking man with a white cloth covering his mouth. He was holding a cylindrical container that spewing toxic vapor, grinning lecherously at the cat woman collapsed on the ground.

WITH INUYASHA

"Finally, I was worried you wouldn't show your beautiful face", Jakotsu said as Inuyasha landed right in front of him.

"Hope you're ready to die you disgusting bastard", Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and pointed it at him.

"That aggression, that's one of things I love about you Inuyasha", Jakotsu grinned as he sent his whip-like sword out to attack the half demon. Inuyasha had already seen this before and since he had already seen it he now knew the best way to deal with it. As soon as the blade came close to him he took a step to the left letting it pass him. The moment it missed he reached his hand out and used his magic to send a bolt of electricity into the metal of the weapon, sending it to the wielder through the weapon. Jakotsu screamed as he was electrocuted. The half demon didn't waste a second and rushed forward muttering a quick wind spell that sent Jakotsu flying back into a tree. Inuyasha slowly walked towards him, following up on his attack with a chain spell that shot out of the earth and wrapped around the man's body, tying him to the tree.

"I'm not in the mood for games anymore, tell me were that bitch Kaguya is or you die slowly", Inuyasha growled out from a few feet away. He channeled some fire magic into his hand to show that his threat was serious.

"I don't know", Jakotsu grinned playfully, he was rewarded with another chain wrapping around his throat.

"Wrong answer!" Inuyasha choked him for a minute pulling the chain tight before releasing.

"Look, I don't…know…honestly", Jakotsu gasped for air. "Our leader is the only one who met with her, so you would have to talk to dear Bankotsu if you want to find Kaguya", he smiled up at the half demon.

"Keh! fine I will", Inuyasha turned around and walked away leaving his enemy tied to the tree.

"Inuyasha!" a voice from above shouted. He looked up to see a floating pink ball with giant eyes above him, it popped a second later and Shippou appeared in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha caught him as the boy was close to panicking.

"Shippou, what is it? What's wrong?" The half demon asked.

"Kagome and the others were attacked by some guy with poisons!" The fox boy shouted.

"Sounds like they met Mukotsu", Jakotsu chuckled from his tied up position.

"Lead me to them!" Inuyasha ordered. Shippou merely pointed in the direction he came from and they were off leaving the mercenary tied to the tree.

"Great, now how do I get out of this?" Jakotsu sighed looking at the chains.

MEANWHILE

In a wooden hut, Mukotsu was busy mixing more of his poisons to make another concoction. Sango, Miroku and Kilala lay unconscious in a corner while Kagome was placed on a blanket in the middle.

"I'm almost done with the preparations, then we can be married my dear", he grinned at Kagome. The cat girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of a voice, but found she couldn't move or speak.

'What's happening? Where am I?' She wondered as she tried to remember what happened before she went to sleep.

"Just relax and all will be well", the poison master laughed sinisterly while moving towards her.

'I still can't move', Kagome thought trying to shake off the numbness that permeated her body. Her eyes glanced around looking for anyone that could help her. She noticed Sango and Miroku in the corner, but they too were in a similar state as her. Her eyes then landed on their weapons tossed in a pile over by the wall. Kagome saw her bow and quiver of arrows and suddenly got an idea.

"Now then let's consummate our new relationship", Mukotsu chuckled darkly grabbing her shoulders. Kagome glared at him and concentrated on her bow across the room. The stringed weapon began to silently float into the air as an arrow slid out and loaded itself into the bow. Kagome original was saving this magical ability to show Inuyasha as a surprise, but now seemed a good time to finally break it out. Just as Mukotsu was about to take her clothes off and do who knows what Kagome concentrated even harder and the bow on the other side of the hut released the arrow on the unsuspecting man.

"GAHH!" Mukotsu suddenly screamed as the arrow pierced through his back and out his chest. Kagome watched him fall over on his side dead as a few drops of blood dripped on her face. She didn't like killing but no one except Inuyasha was allowed to touch her. A few seconds later and she could start to move a bit, whatever poison was in her was starting wear off.

'I need to get help', she thought while slowly trying to pull herself across the floor with shaky arms. Right before she reached her unconscious friends Kagome felt a hand grab her ankle. She was roughly pulled back and flipped over to see a furious Mukotsu with the arrow still stuck through him.

"You bitch!" He shouted and back handed her. Kagome cried out at getting hit in the face, she tried to get away from him, but the poison was still keeping her weak. "I was going to let you live and be my wife, but now I'm just going to kill you with my own hands!" The vile man gripped her throat with both hands and proceeded to choke the life out of her. Kagome weakly clawed at him, but she still couldn't find her strength.

'Inuyasha', her half demon's face crossed her mind as she was strangled to death. Just as Kagome's vision was starting to turn dark the wall of the hut exploded sending pieces of wood everywhere. Mukotsu quickly released her and jumped up and away in surprise, wincing in pain from the arrow in him. Kagome gasped as she was finally able to breath, turning her head to the missing wall she saw a silhouette of her savior. With tears in her eyes she reached out towards the man with long silvery hair that could only be the half dog demon she knew so well.

"Inu…yasha", Kagome finally had access to her voice as she stared at the figure.

"Do I look like that half demon to you", a soft yet cold and harsh voice spoke back to her. That didn't sound like Inuyasha. As her vision cleared up some more, Kagome was able to see that it wasn't him, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, standing there looking as stoic as ever.

"Who are you!?" Mukotsu demanded. Sesshomaru stepped into the half destroyed hut, his apathetic eyes not even glancing in the mercenary's direction. He looked down at Kagome's form laying on the floor and noticed the bruises on her face and around her neck. His icy gaze finally turned to the poison master making him flinch and begin to back away out the door in fear. Sesshomaru silently followed at a slow leisurely pace. Kagome watched him go wondering why he was here. Saving people wasn't really something he did, especially for people that have a connection to Inuyasha.

"Take this!" As soon as the demon walked outside he was hit by a small poison cloud. Mukotsu laughed as he doused the intruder with noxious gas. He instantly stopped when Sesshomaru walked out of the cloud a moment late completely unaffected. "Impossible!"

"Are you attacking me?" The demon lord asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. His tone was calm but at the same time menacing.

"Wait!" Mukotsu panicked as the demon walked towards ever so slowly. "Please don't kill me!" The man pretended to cry pleading for mercy. Sesshomaru paused in disgust of this filthy human. The momentary pause was enough to give the man the opportunity to unleash another jar containing his strongest poison on the demon lord. "This is my best stuff, it can even kill demons like you!" He laughed in triumph as the toxic cloud engulfed Sesshomaru.

"Is this the best poison a human can make?" Sesshomaru spoke inside the cloud. Mukotsu froze in shock, the demon couldn't be alive. A clawed hand shot out of the poison and grabbed the human by the neck, lifting him up in the air. "Let me show you a true demon's poison", Sesshomaru appeared looking as perfect as ever out of the lethal mist. Without waiting another moment he sent his own poison from his claws straight into Mukotsu's neck. Sesshomaru watched emotionlessly as the human screamed in pain for a bit before his flesh completely dissolved off his bones. The dog demon dropped the skeleton and flicked the liquefied flesh off his hand in one shake. "Pathetic", he said dispassionately while walking away without a second glance.

"Sesshomaru!" The demon paused and looked back to see his brother leap out of the forest and glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You should be more concerned for you allies", He replied sounding like he didn't care.

"If you touched them I'll…", Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome crawling out the door to the hut. Running over to her he checked her for injuries and spotted the bruises on her face.

"He…saved…us", Kagome said still having trouble speaking. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and glanced over to Sesshomaru for an answer.

"You should keep a closer eye on you things, little brother", that sounded more like an insult if anything. "Consider us even", and with that the demon lord continued on his way. The half demon realized that he was referring to the time he saved Sesshomaru from that human arm filled with dark magic that nearly consumed him, the one that the late Naraku had given him. Inuyasha silently nodded at him before he disappeared then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"You've been poisoned", he said recognizing the signs, like loss of speech and inability to move.

"Will they be alright?" Shippou said, he finally caught up with Inuyasha and saw him holding on to Kagome.

"Yeah hold on", Inuyasha reached into his magic bag and called forth a special cure all antidote he made from the stuff Jinenji gave him. First things first, he brought the bottle to Kagome's lips and told her to take small slow slips.

"Thankyou", Kagome whispered.

"Don't speak, save your strength", he said with concern. Handing the bottle to Shippou he told him to give it the others still in the hut. "I know, it was stupid of me to leave you all alone", Inuyasha said with remorse in his eyes while Kagome looked up at him teary eyed.

"I'm…not mad", She said truthfully. "You…came for us".

"Well I mostly came for you", Inuyasha blushed looking away. Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"I gave Sango, Miroku and Kilala the antidote", Shippou said interrupting their moment. "What do we do now?"

"We can't stay here. There's more of the band of seven out there, well technically six since that guy over there was turned to soup", Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly while glancing around hoping that an attack wouldn't suddenly jump out at them.

"There was a temple I passed not far from here", the fox boy brought up. Standing Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal. "Good idea kid, we'll take them there so they can recover from the poison".

* * *

 **I'M BAAAAACK! I am so sorry for you all who like this story and its previous installment. I wrote a BLEACH story recently and it was so much fun to write because I made the main character crazy and weird, it just took up all my writing time. Anyway I'm back writing my incomplete Inuyasha stories, so now I have to make up for such a long absence.**

 **On to good news. The hiatus away from this stories gave me time to really flesh out some original characters that will appear in the next two installments Magic Jewel and Magic King. So now I won't get stuck trying to figure out those characters.**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you for your patience**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: FIRE**

"When I hired you, I expected this job done a lot quicker", Kaguya said through her small mirror. "I thought the Band of Seven had a better reputation than this".

"I don't know what you're complaining about, we just recently tracked the half demon", the leader of the band said from the other side of the mirror at an unknown location. "Give us a couple days to eliminate the others and we'll bring him to you".

"Remember I need Inuyasha alive, but if he's missing a limb or two, well I can easily fix that", Kaguya chuckled darkly.

"Fine, have it your way", Bankotsu said through the mirror before it darkened, cutting their communication short.

"You sent for us", Kagura asked walking up to the sorceress.

"Yes Kagura, I have a little job for you and Kanna", she smirked brushing her hand along the celestial robe.

ELSEWHERE

"Will they be alright?" Shippou asked watching everyone sleep on a large mat with a book in front of him.

"They took the antidote, so now we just let them rest", Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome while she slept. After reaching the temple, Inuyasha coerced, possible threatened the monks there to let them stay for a bit. They had now been here for more than a few hours.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think I found something", Shippou flipped a book around and showed him the page he was reading with an old illustration of a woman holding a hand mirror. "This chapter talked about a woman a long time ago who used her magic mirror to keep herself young and beautiful for centuries".

"That's interesting", Inuyasha said making a mental note of that, it seemed like his idea to have the fox boy research for him was paying off. "What else does it say?"

"According to the book, there are two versions of the story. They both say her mirror was shattered by a man named Balthazar", the half demon's ears perked up, having heard that legendary name before. "However one story says that she turned into an old hag and lost all her magical power, but the other says that she was destroyed".

"Very interesting", Inuyasha wondered if the mirror that Kaguya used had a similar significance. Unfortunately he had to find her to know for sure. Standing up he went over to the door and slid it open, there was a certain smell in the air that's been bothering him for the past few minutes. "Smells like…gunpowder", he took another whiff.

"What smells like gunpowder?" Shippou asked returning back to the book.

"Something east of here", Inuyasha said looking off to the horizon. According to the sun there were still several hours till nightfall. He took a worried look to the still unconscious Kagome. "I'm going to check it out", reaching into his magic bag he called upon a horn made from an old conch shell. "Shippou take this, if something happens, like for example another member of that band of assholes appear, blow this and I'll be back here in a flash", he said handing the boy the conch horn. "Don't let me down okay".

"Alright, I'll keep watch over everyone!" Shippou bowed holding onto the horn like it was the most important thing in the world. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's cheek and then turned to leave. Getting far away from the temple he followed the smell of metal and gunpowder.

"This better not be what I think it is", finally reaching the source Inuyasha saw what looked like a man with weapons and mechanical attachments grafted onto his body. "Great, it's better than I expected", he said sarcastically.

"Die", Ginkotsu pointed his artillery.

"I thought you needed to bring me in alive?" Inuyasha asked, he chuckled when the half man half machine looked confused for a second. "Not to bright are you?" In response the half demon got a bunch of cannons unloaded on to him. When the smoke an ashes cleared it revealed Inuyasha completely fine with a magical barrier in front of him. "Nothing you humans create with ever rival the power of magic", Ginkotsu just stared in surprise having never encountered something like this. His only option was to growl and keep firing.

"You're not getting this are you?" Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards him with his barrier still up like a shield protecting him from the barrage of cannon fire. "Are you going to tell me where I can find your leader or not?"

"GRAHH!" He got more blasts against his shield as an answer.

"Fine", Inuyasha held his hands together and channeled a bit of lightning magic between his hands. One thing he discovered when he was younger was that his body possessed a little bit of the same lightning that filled the air and flashed across the sky, and he figured out how to use that electricity to redirecting and channel more electricity from other sources.

"Take this!" He fired a small burst of electricity from his hands directly at the mercenary's body. Ginkotsu hollered in pain as he was electrocuted, the metal grafted on to his body making it a more painful experience. "Feeling talking now? Or did you need a little more incentive?" Inuyasha asked preparing another bolt. Ginkotsu kneeled on the ground and started to choke out a laugh. "Something funny?" An explosion of fire coming from the temple off in the distance surprised him.

"Shit!" Inuyasha fired his lightning bolt at Ginkotsu and took off. 'Stupid me! Making stupid fucking mistakes over and over!' He berated himself as he rushed back to the temple. Just then he heard the horn he gave the fox boy. "Better late than never Shippou".

AT THE TEMPLE

"What do I do? What do I do!?" Shippou was freaking out. This guy who claimed to be part of the band of seven appeared out of nowhere and started to torch everything. He already blew the horn as loud as he could, now he was trapped inside a burning hut with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala still all unconscious. "Come on think, use what Inuyasha taught you", suddenly an idea came to Shippou's head, he just hoped he could pull it off.

Outside Inuyasha was tearing through the burning trees with a furious look on his face. He made it to the stone steps where a figure stood blocking the path.

"Let me guess, band of seven?" Inuyasha asked through gritted fangs.

"You're looking at Renkotsu, fire and explosives master of the Band of Seven!" He stated proudly.

"I don't give a shit, just get out of my way and go die somewhere", Inuyasha said marching towards him. The mercenary just sneered at him and took a sip of his gourd of oil, then used the flame from his lantern to blow fire at the half demon. Inuyasha took a moment to calm himself as the fire rushed towards him. Holding a single hand up he used his magic to channel all the water in the air around him to come forth and extinguish the flames. 'Is Kaguya trying to wear me down or something? These human mercenaries don't pose much of threat'.

"Alright try this!" Renkotsu seeing as how his fire was put out so easily, lit a couple of explosives and prepared to toss them into the cloud of steam.

" _Simulacrum Lamina"_ , the steam seemed to split in half like it was cut by an invisible blade. Renkotsu wondered what that was just now, he also wondered why he couldn't feel his left arm anymore. Taking a look he finally realized his arm was completely cut off.

"GAHHH!" The man cried as he clutched the bleeding stump. "You bastard!"

"If I were you I'd be more worried about the explosives still in your missing hand", Inuyasha mocked before leaping over him and continuing on to the temple. Renkotsu eyes widened as he remembered the fuses were still lit. Looking down he could only mutter a brief 'Oh", right before the loud boom silenced him. If Inuyasha bothered to look back he would have seen the charred body of the man who stood in his way. Not that he would have cared.

"Dammit, they better be okay!" He made his way to the house Kagome and his friends were in only to find it the entire building missing. "What the hell!?" Inuyasha looked around as the flames that destroyed the temple were finally beginning to die out. He spotted a trail of burnt wood starting from the spot where the hut was, leading away from the temple. Following the trail, it didn't take him long to find the end. Inuyasha found a small pond that he remembered passing when they original came here. In the center of the shallow pond was the wooden structure.

"How did this get here", Inuyasha waded through the pond and over to the house. His eyes roamed over the burnt patches of wood. The door crumbled away the moment he slid it open, showing him everyone inside. They were all soaking wet and dirty with soot, but otherwise fine. Inuyasha spotted Shippou in the center of the floor on all fours shaking and out of breath.

"I…did it", he said spotting Inuyasha.

"Did what?" The half demon asked seeing the clear signs of magic over use. Such a thing can happen when someone pushes their magical abilities way passed their limits. Like tearing a muscle when you lift something heavier than you're used to.

"I used…the levitation spell….you taught me", poor Shippou finally collapsed into unconsciousness. Inuyasha chuckled lightly which eventually turned into full blown laughter. If he wasn't laughing he probably would have cried tears of happy relief. He figured out that Shippou must have realized that he couldn't save everybody without leaving some behind to burn in the fire. So the kid used the levitation spell that he'd been practicing to lift the entire house and drop it into the pond to extinguish the fire and save all of them.

"Good work kid", he laid Shippou's body right side up. "I just might have to promote you from student to apprentice after this".

* * *

 **That's another chapter up.**

 **I probably didn't mention this before but Magic Mirror won't end up being as long as Magic Cat was. However the next story Magic Jewel will be a bit longer because it delves in an aspect of magic that I've only touched upon in these first two stories. Mainly Dark Magic, the history of it and where it comes from, also a bit about the Magic King which will be setting up for the last story.**

 **Remember the name Balthazar, it will be important later.**

 **I know it seems like I'm mowing through these Band of Seven characters fast, and that their dying too easily. Those no sacred jewel shards empowering them remember, their just regular humans and Inuyasha is a lot stronger and smarter in this series. Mukotsu and Renkotsu are the only two that are dead for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: ATTACK BEGINS**

Kagome's blue cat eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that she was outside now, which was odd since the last thing Kagome remembered was being under a roof before she fell unconscious. Her cat ears twitched as she searched for any familiar sounding voices. Kagome was rewarded when she heard her Inuyasha's voice.

"Just keep mixing it Shippou", Inuyasha said as the fox boy was busy stirring a pot that held a mysterious liquid.

"Inuyasha", Kagome called sitting up with a bit of difficulty.

"Don't push yourself, you haven't regained your strength Kagome", Inuyasha said with concern rushing to her side.

"Where are the others?" She asked referring to their friends.

"We're fine", Miroku said sitting on a rock along with Sango. They appeared to both being drinking from bottles that held the same stuff that Shippou was mixing.

"Yeah, this stuff Inuyasha gave us put us back to normal", Sango said cheerfully. "In fact I feel better than normal".

"What's in this concoction anyway?" The monk asked.

"Inuyasha said its full of dried up octopus inte-", Inuyasha covered Shippou's mouth before he could finish.

"You don't want to know", the half demon said knowing if he told them the ingredients they would probably empty their stomachs in a most unpleasant way. "All you need to do is drink it to regain your strength, the antidote already rid you of the poison", Inuyasha poured the last batch from the pot into an empty flask and handed it to Kagome.

"Cheers", Kagome mused taking the first sip of the odd smelling liquid. Luckily it tasted nowhere near as bad as she thought it would and she could already feel her strength returning. After an hour everyone was pretty much back to normal, especially Kagome and that put Inuyasha in a good mood. Unfortunately his mood went from good to bad when they received and unexpected visitor. Just when the group relaxed a small tornado rushed out of the forest and stopped before them.

"Hey! Kagome!" Koga shouted jumping out of the vortex to land in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oh great, more assholes", Inuyasha said dryly.

"Hi Koga", Kagome sighed when the wolf demon took hold of her hands, it seems he still couldn't take a hint.

"I was just passing through when I sensed my future wife and I just had to pay you a visit", Koga smiled at her, his face dropped into a concerned frown when he noticed that her skin looked a little pale. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"None of your business fleabag", Inuyasha said grabbing on to the wolf's shoulder and pulling him away from her.

"Did you do this!?" Koga growled at the half demon.

"Everyone has a line, don't cross mine", Inuyasha growled back, not liking how the wolf was accusing him of hurting Kagome.

"Why do you stay with this half demon Kagome?" Koga asked turning back to the cat girl.

"He's cute", Kagome said without missing a beat. Inuyasha blushed at the compliment.

"Seriously, I could take way better care of you than this mutt ever could", the humans and fox demon gulped nervously knowing that Koga was pushing the wrong buttons for their half demon friend. Inuyasha however seemed shockingly bemused by the wolf demon's statement.

"Really? So if Kagome ever got poisoned, do you know how to mix a proper antidote?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed. "Do you know where to find the ingredients?"

"Um…", Koga tried to form an answer.

"Do you know what kind of toadstool can bring down her fever if she had one?" Inuyasha asked, when the wolf could form a reply he continued. "If Kagome ever broke a limb, do you know the Gray Sages Bone Mending Spell, which could heal her?"

"Well uh…" Koga didn't have a clue.

"What if she was captured by a demon that was protected behind by a barrier, do you know the perfect incantation to break said barrier!?" Inuyasha glared at him. "I didn't think so".

"Yeah, take that!" Shippou shouted jumping on the half demon's shoulder. "Inuyasha just put you in your place!" Koga fumed at being humiliated so easily.

"Ha! I wouldn't even let those things happen to her in the first place", He argued throwing it in Inuyasha face.

"So you would do what? Keep Kagome locked away somewhere, so she wouldn't be hurt. Sacrifice her freedom for safety", Inuyasha smirked seeing the look on the wolf's face knowing that he just won the argument. Everyone paused when they felt a new but familiar presence.

"As fun as it is to watch you two argue I must insist you stop", Kagura said floating on her large feather.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He thought when he let them escape after Naraku died that he would never have to deal with Kagura and Kanna ever again.

"I'm just here to deliver a message", the wind sorceress said, not sounding very enthusiastic about this. "From Kaguya".

"You're working for Kaguya now? I thought you would have learned", Inuyasha glared up at her.

"Kaguya says she's willing to call off the band of seven", Kagura began.

"And what does she want in return?" Inuyasha asked not liking this.

"You already know, she wants you. She said if you agree to marry her then she'll stop the mercenaries and let your friends live", Kagura looked down at him expecting an answer. As it turns out Inuyasha didn't have to answer, someone else did it for him.

"Like hell!" Kagome shouted. Everyone was stunned at her outburst since it was so rare that Kagome ever got this furious. "His answer is no!"

"Do you speak for him?" Kagura asked clearly annoyed. "How do you think Inuyasha feels having to protect all of you? If he agrees to go to Kaguya then you would all be safe, you're just being selfish"

"Enough!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome already gave you my answer and it's no", he said staring up at her with a grave expression on his face. "Tell Kaguya that I will destroy her if she continues this attack against my friends. Now go!" Kagura didn't need to be told twice, she immediately flew off back to her new master.

"Alright can someone fill me in on what's going?" Koga asked confused about what that was about. After a few minutes of explanations the wolf demon was now fully caught up with what was happening. "So you and Kaguya huh?" He snickered at the half demon's expense.

"Shut the fuck up", Inuyasha glared at him.

"Well if she's willing to go the extra mile and hire mercenaries to bring you to her then she must really love you", Koga smirked at him.

"I'm not into crazy psychotic love though", Inuyasha replied.

"Still, it would make Kagome available, wouldn't it?" Koga asked in a haughty tone.

"In your dreams", Inuyasha swiped his claws at his head.

"Too late, I already see her in my dreams every night!" The wolf shouted dodging the razor sharp claws.

"I'll freeze your bones into ICE!" Inuyasha shouted throwing bolts of magic at the fleabag.

"He never learns", Shippou remarked watching the whole thing with the humans.

"At some point you have to admire his persistence", Miroku chuckled.

"Reminds me of someone I know", Sango sighed smacking away the monk's wandering hand.

"That's enough you two", Kagome tried to get them to stop fighting and failed.

ELSEWHERE

"So that's his answer", Kaguya said sounding disappointed. She sent Kagura to tell Inuyasha her offer. The woman just came back a moment ago and told her his answer.

"He doesn't love you, I don't see how you can force him", the wind sorceress said.

"Oh, trust me there are ways", Kaguya smirked darkly. Yes there were many methods in magic to make people fall in love. After all, love was just a silly emotion that can easily be replicated and distorted.

"What will you do now?" Kagura was beginning to doubt her choice in joining this woman, she only seemed a bit more competent then Naraku was.

"Tell the band of seven to double their efforts, have them focus on that freak Kagome", Kaguya knew if she eliminated her then Inuyasha could be easily broken down and bent to her will. "Kanna!" Out of the shadows a small pale white girl appeared holding a mirror similar to the one Kaguya used, but nowhere near as powerful. "I need you, in case the band of seven fails I'm relying on you to get the job done".

"As you wish", Kanna said quietly. She had fought Inuyasha before and wasn't looking forward to another battle with the half demon.

BACK WITH THE GROUP

"Remind me why your still here", Inuyasha said glaring at the wolf demon that walked with them.

"Because you'll need my help with the rest of these mercenaries", Koga said while standing a bit too close to Kagome. After coming to the conclusion that this problem wasn't going to stop until they wiped out the band of seven, found Kaguya and destroyed her, they realized that they would probably need as much help as possible. "So what's the plan dog breathe".

"Find the leader of the band of seven, Bankotsu, and make him tell us where Kaguya is", Inuyasha spat out with irritation.

"I don't think it will it be that easy", Kagome brought up a good point.

"I could just use a spell and extract the information out of his head when we catch him", the half demon said with confidence.

"Is there a spell that does that?" Shippou asked eager to learn more about magic.

"There's a spell for everything, case in point", Inuyasha smirked pointed his index finger and fired a yellow beam of magic at Koga that hit him square in the back.

"What the hell did you just do to me!?" The wolf shouted at him.

"I cast an odor spell that will decrease how much you stink", the half demon grinned walking passed him. "I see its working wonders already".

"Stupid mutt", he growled. Kagome just chuckled watching the whole thing.

Far away from the group another group was preparing for battle. With two of their members dead they were reduced to a band of five now.

"So what's this Inuyasha like?", Bankotsu asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jakotsu wondered.

"You fought him, so you should know what he's capable of", their leader said.

"I only briefly fought him, then he tied me to a tree with his weird magic", Jakotsu lamented.

"So what's the plan then?" Suikotsu asked aloud.

"Hit them all at once, split them up and take them out one at a time", Bankotsu said simply like it was no big deal. Grabbing his large halberd and laying it over his shoulder he ordered his men. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Stop", Inuyasha suddenly paused raising his hand in the air making everyone halt. He sensed a lot of foul bloodlust in the air, the kind of aura that surrounded ruthless killers, and the only ruthless killers that were after them were the band of seven. As if the universe wanted to make his anxiety a reality the sound of cannon fire had them turning to the right in surprise. A large rand cannon ball was hurtling towards the group but instead of dodging Inuyasha used his magic to catch it in midair and tossing it back to wherever it came from.

"Fucker", Inuyasha said watching the explosion with annoyance. A few minutes later four people appeared from the smoke.

"I'm guessing those four are what's left of the band of seven", Koga said eyeing the group. "How do you want to do this?"

"If you got an idea I'm all ears", Inuyasha said placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll take that big one, Sango and Miroku can take the two small fry, and you mutt can handle the one with the big weapon there", the half demon looked at him with humor in his eyes. "What? You got a better idea?"

"I was thinking I take all of them on at once", Inuyasha joked.

"Focus boys", Kagome said getting her bow ready. Sango readied her weapon and Miroku took up a fighting stance. The leader of the band of seven stepped forward.

"That's Inuyasha huh? Alright I'll handle him, you all deal with his friends", Bankotsu said confidently. Jakotsu pouted that he couldn't get a chance for a rematch with the half demon, but settled for tearing apart one of his companions instead.

* * *

 **Another short chapter I know. Just setting up the fights that will take place in the next chapter.**

 **One thing I want to bring up is that I'm not going to do the whole split personality thing with Suikotsu, it would just be a waste of time and I've got other things I want to focus on this story.**

 **Those of you that have followed this series are probably wondering why Inuyasha doesn't just use the robe of fire and kill all of them, well remember he cant just use it whenever he wants, its too powerful and takes a lot of control to use. Don't worry though it will make an appearance in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH.8: CATASTROPHE JARS**

"So are you the leader then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I am Bankotsu the strongest of the Band of Seven", the human bragged.

"So you would know where Kaguya is don't you", the half demon stated.

"Maybe", Bankotsu smirked at him.

"How about a bet. If you can beat me I'll go with you willingly", Inuyasha proposed. "But if I beat you, tell me where Kaguya is".

"And why would I agree to that?" The human asked arrogantly. Inuyasha just chuckled and reached into a pocket hidden inside his sleeve. He held out three small rocks in between his fingers and tossed them at the mercenary.

"Really rocks?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at that, but did nothing to dodge them. Inuyasha smirked seeing him look unconcerned and snapped his fingers. The rocks suddenly grew in size turning into huge boulders hurtling towards the human.

"Hey!" Bankotsu took a stance and slice the middle boulder in half with his halberd Banryu. "Oh that's right, she said you were some kind of experienced sorcerer, I forgot", he said casually.

"Yet you still want to fight me?" the half demon asked.

"Never tested myself against someone who uses magic before", he said sounding excited.

"I guarantee it will be the biggest mistake of our life", Inuyasha replied back forming a fireball in his hand.

"We'll see", Bankotsu held up his halberd and prepared for the real fight.

KAGOME

"I wanted a chance to play with Inuyasha again", Jakotsu whined tapping his sword on his shoulder. "But I guess I'll have to make due with cutting the little cat to pieces", he smirked staring at Kagome.

"This won't be easy for you, I'm a lot stronger than I look", Kagome said seriously with a glare. Readying her bow she took a single arrow out of the quiver and drew it into the bow string.

"Oh I'm sure you are", he mocked sarcastically. Jakotsu flung his sword at the cat eared girl, having it extend out like a whip. Using her quick reflexes that she honed from being in Inuyasha's company for so long, Kagome dodged the attack while simultaneously firing her arrow.

"Oh please!" Jakotsu taunted her as he easily side stepped her arrow, his attention of it ceasing as it missed.

"Things are not always as they appear", Kagome smiled seeing his confused face as the same arrow he dodge came back around and grazed his left cheek, leaving a small but bleeding cut. The arrow then flew back to her and was caught in her hand. "Especially magically enchanted arrows".

"But how? Kaguya didn't mention anything about you using magic!" He shouted more bothered by misinformation rather than her drawing first blood.

"Inuyasha is a sorcerer, I didn't spend all this time with him and not pick a few things up", Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Don't be so smug!" Jakotsu screamed lashing his blade at her this time more aggressively.

BACK WITH INUYASHA

"HAH!" Bankotsu managed to knock the Tessaiga from the half demon's hands. "What are you going to do now without your sword?" The half demon had suffered a few blows, minor cuts from the man's Banryu and a few blows from his fists, but the human looked much worse. You don't get into a fight with a half demon that can wield magic and come out unscathed. Inuyasha just smirked and held up his hand.

" _Aethera Palmas",_ in a matter of seconds smoke gathered around his body and shot forward in the direction of his palm in the shape of a giant hand knocking the leader of the band of seven off his feet and a good distance away.

"Damn you and your magic!" Bankotsu got back up panting from exhaustion. After seeing the half demon standing there he tried taunting him. "Out of cheap tricks already?"

"You shouldn't say that to a sorcerer that has a collection of catastrophe jars", Inuyasha grinned sticking his hand in his magic bag.

"What's a catastrophe jar?" the human asked. The half demon pulled out a gray stone jar with the kanji for volcano carved into the lid and side.

"This is!" Quickly removing the lid, hot molten lava erupted from the jar straight towards Bankotsu.

"Dammit!" Bankotsu jumped back lest he be horribly burned. "This is ridiculous!" He shouted seeing the pool of lava between him and the half demon.

"Oh you want ridiculous?" Inuyasha smirked pulling out another catastrophe jar, this one had the kanji for tsunami on it. "Try this one!" Following the opening of the lid a torrent of rushing water blasted out, dousing the burning lava and colliding with the mercenary. Bankotsu held up his halberd to brace himself, but he was only human and was easily thrown back by a mere fraction of the power of a tsunami. He kept going until his back collided painfully with a tree.

"This isn't going well", Bankotsu growled out while freeing himself from the water.

"What was your first clue", Inuyasha said sarcastically while walking across the soaked ground to pick up his Tessaiga. "Last chance to surrender I suggest you take it", the human's eyes widened in surprise then he grinned seeing something behind the half demon.

"How about you surrender", he pointed passed Inuyasha who turned around to see Kagome held prisoner with Jakotsu's blade at her throat.

"I'm sorry", the cat girl apologized for getting caught and used as a hostage again.

"It's alright", Inuyasha sighed in frustration, he didn't sound like it was alright. This was going to be such a hassle he thought. He subtly placed something by his feet that no one except Kagome noticed.

"Lay down your sword and surrender to us", Bankotsu ordered. "Or Jakotsu will cut her throat", the other human pressed his sword edge closer to Kagome's throat in a threatening gesture. Inuyasha ignored him and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Kagome, do you trust me?" He asked tightening his grip on his own sword, putting himself in a position to slash at something.

"Yes of course!" Kagome shouted.

"Then hold your breath", Inuyasha got into an attacking position.

"What are you…", Bankotsu was confused by what was happening.

"Now!" The silver ring on her finger glowed blue at the same time as Inuyasha's pendent. In a flash Kagome and Inuyasha both switched places in an instant with her standing where he was and Inuyasha right next to Jakotsu with his sword pressed against the man's stomach.

"Die!" The half demon swung his blade slicing Jakotsu clean in half.

"Jakotsu!" in a fury Bankotsu tried to attack, unfortunately Kagome picked up the catastrophe jar that Inuyasha left by his feet before the switch and opened it right in front of the mercenary. Once open a frosty wind shot out and blasted the man off his feet. "This isn't over", using the mini blizzard as a smokescreen he made a hasty retreat.

"Che! He got away", Inuyasha spat looking down at the dead human in disgust. At least he took at this freak. "Is everyone alright?" He called.

"We're fine", Sango walked up with Miroku by her side looking a bit scraped up but nothing fatal. Suikotsu also managed to escape along with Bankotsu.

"That's good", Kagome sighed in relief.

"I did it Kagome!" Koga appeared in a gust of wind. "Do you me see kill the big one?"

"Oh yeah good work, killing a slow and stupid brute", Inuyasha spoke with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Says the guy that failed to kill the leader", Koga taunted back.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, I need him alive so I can find out where Kaguya is hiding idiot!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome blew right passed a still smirking Koga and started fussing over a few scrapes and bruises she found on his body much to the wolf's ire. "I'm fine Kagome"

"Take off your clothes", she ordered not believing.

"What!? I don't think now's the best time", Inuyasha was surprised that she would be so bold in public like this. Kagome easily and forcefully pulled his haori right off revealing a bunch of cuts and bruises along his back and chest.

"You're not fine!" Kagome yelled with her cat ears twitching. Honestly, why did men always try to convince their women that their alright even when their clearly injured?

"You look like shit", Koga remarked.

"I still look better than you, even on your best days", Inuyasha was restrained from hitting him by Kagome.

"So now what?" Shippou asked being the only one who was not injured, having not fought in any of the previous battles.

"We hunt the last two members of the band of seven down", the half demon stated.

"You won't be hunting anyone, you need to heal first", Kagome wrapped her arms around his chest and looked him straight in the eyes as if daring him to say no.

"Keh! Fine, I heal fast anyway", He looked away from her having been the one to concede.

"Awe! He can't say no to her", Miroku chuckled.

"Shut your mouth", Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment. Walking over to the now empty jars on the ground he picked them up to examine them. "Shit, this stuffs hard to get ahold of", he huffed in annoyance stuffing the jars into his bag. Kagome then swiped his magic bag from him and reached in searching for the bandages and healing herbs.

"Since you're incapacitated, I think I'll go after the few mercenaries left", Koga said in a cocky tone.

"You'll die", Inuyasha deadpanned. The wolf just ignored him and grabbed Kagome's hand. "I'll see you soon Kagome", he smiled barely dodging a miniature lightning bolt that the half demon fired at him for touching her. "Bye!" He shouted vanishing in a tornado.

"Cocky Bastard", Inuyasha growled sitting down while Kagome began wrapping his wounds that were still hurting. His stomach wasn't feeling good either, probably from using that body swap magic with Kagome. "Hey Shippou!"

"Yeah?" The fox boy jumped to attention.

"Have I taught you any offensive magic yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No", Shippou shook his head.

"Good, that will give something to do while me injuries heal".

ELSEWHERE

"He's stronger than you said!" Bankotsu yelled into a small hand mirror held by the quite Kanna. The last two remaining members of the group Bankotsu and Suikotsu met up with the pale mirror girl in a hidden cavern so they could report back to princess Kaguya.

"I told you all you needed to know", Kaguya's visage on the mirror said. "I thought you were the best, clearly I was wrong".

"What's that supposed to mean? You hired us lady" Bankotsu spat angrily. He was still pissed about losing Jakotsu to that half demon's fang.

"It means, foolish mortal, that we have a new deal", A beam of light shot out of Kanna's mirror, piercing straight through Suikotsu's chest where his heart was. The man fell over, dead before he even hit the ground.

"You bitch!" Bankotsu glared at her face through the looking glass, grabbing his weapon, about to chop her servant in half. Another beam shot from the mirror, this one red and going straight into his own heart, but not killing him. The beam shrunk down until it was a long red thread connecting to his chest and through the mirror to Kaguya's finger. "What the hell is this!?"

"That is a special magic curse called the Thread of Fates, it will follow you wherever you go", Kaguya smirked darkly. "And at any time, if I choose to cut it…your heart will stop beating".

"I knew you couldn't be trusted", Bankotsu regretted ever getting involved with this sorceress.

"Here's the new deal mortal, bring me Inuyasha alive and you get to live", she smiled playing with her end of the Thread of Fates. "Refuse or fail in your task and you simply die", the mercenary wanted nothing more than to tell her to go to hell, but knew what that would get him. There was no more choice now with his life on the line. Next time he faced Inuyasha he had to capture him no matter what.

* * *

 **I bet you all thought I forgot about this story. I didn't, but I'm sorry for the long wait, I kind of lost inspiration for this story and had to take a break from it. I watched "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" recently and that got me inspired and back writing about magic stuff.**

 **For a while I was considering just deleting this story and skipping straight to the third story where more interesting stuff starts to happen. In the end I decided to keep going, there's stuff that happens in this one that needs to happen for certain things in the third story to make sense. I hope you all can understand that, I don't want people thinking at the end of this one that it was pointless. I'll probably reveal in the last chapter what I was trying to do.**

 **I want to personally thank all who followed and favorited this story in my absence. You guys are awesome. Hell, even those who took the time out of their days just to read it, thank you.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I'm still trying to finish other stories at the same time which is difficult, so I don't know how soon it will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH.9: PRIDE**

"First things first, a little history of offensive magic", Inuyasha took a book out of his bag and opened it to a specific chapter before handing it to Shippou. "Offensive magic was originally invented during the first magic war".

"There was a magic war?" Miroku asked after listening in on the fox boy's lesson.

"Yes, in fact there were seven magic wars, the War of Pride being the first which ended in the defeat of Lord Kharon only to begin a new war called the War of Lust which ended in the violent execution of Kharon", Inuyasha chuckled a bit seeing everyone's confused faces.

"I didn't understand any of that", Shippou said scratching his head.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning", Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't teach you the history of magic, because I myself didn't learn it until after I became an experienced sorcerer", while fishing another much older book out of his bag Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all gathered around curious to know the history. Clearing this throat he started opening the book to the first chapter.

"Magic was first discovered by a woman named Lady Andromeda", Inuyasha turned the page showing them a basic illustration of a beautiful woman surrounded by an aura of light.

"Discovered?" Sango asked.

"Magic has always existed sense the beginning of this world, it exists all around us constantly. Lady Andromeda was the first person to discover how to use it", the half demon explained. "She figured out how to channel and wield magic establishing the very practices we use today"

"She sounds powerful", Kagome said.

"She was, she had the highest magical affinity in the history of all magic. The Magic King only had the second highest affinity ever", Inuyasha turned the page scowling a bit at the illustration of a man with his skin blackened and face blotted out. "However one of the first principles of sorcery says that for everything that occurs in this world the opposite or antithesis will also occur", he showed them the blotted out image which raised more confusion. "Somewhere else in the world at the same time Lady Andromeda discovered magic, a man also discovered it who had a high affinity almost equal to hers", pausing for a moment to calm himself down before he explained this monster. "His name was Lord Kharon, however instead of using magic in harmony with nature he used it to twist and distort nature itself becoming what would later be called dark magic".

"So that's where it came from?" Miroku said seeing the scowl on the half demon's face when mentioning this man.

"Unfortunately. This man was a monster in human form, using his magic and causing nothing but pain and suffering to any and all who got in his way. Lady Andromeda became the mother of magic and Kharon became known as the father of dark magic", Inuyasha turned to the next chapter. "So these two spread their teachings to other humans and demons that had high magic affinities as well and eventually after several decades finally came face to face with one another".

"I take it that didn't end well", Sango commented.

"Andromeda saw what Kharon was doing with his magic and told him it was wrong to pervert nature in such a horrible way and he argued that his power was the one true magic, this led to the first magic war called the War of Pride", Inuyasha turned to an illustration of a battle. "Even though he and his followers were defeated Kharon and his students Phantasmagoria escaped and rebuilt their army returning a decade later to start another magic war called the War of Lust"

"Why was it called that?" Kagome questioned.

"The first war was caused by Kharon's ego and pride, he was pure evil that didn't believe he was in the wrong. He started the next war in an effort to force Lady Andromeda to be his bride, turns out defeat at her hands only made him lust after her, hence the name for the war", Inuyasha flipped through the pages until he got to the end of the second magic war. "This time when he was defeated only his students escaped, but the father of dark magic was defeated and sentenced to death by a counsel of Lady Andromeda's pupils".

"What happened to him?" Shippou was a little afraid of the answer.

"He was tortured for his crimes against nature for six days, then nailed to a wooden cross upside down and left out to die. In total it took six days, six hours and six minutes for him to completely die after which they burned his body to ash", the group listening looked a bit ill after hearing that. "He got what he deserved, the man was so evil that after his death Andromeda cast a spell that still exists to this day to blot out all images and illustrations depicting his appearance throughout the entire world", he showed them the page depicting Kharon again. "See, nothing, nobody knows what he looked like".

"Why did she do that?" Miroku wondered.

"Andromeda was worried one of his students or any practitioners of dark magic would try to bring him back from the dead. Luckily the only way to bring him back was hidden somewhere in the book that Kharon wrote containing all his magic", Inuyasha said nonchalantly, he wasn't worried about such a thing.

"What book?" Everyone asked aloud. Was there such a book filled with the secrets of dark magic?

"The Book of Darkness, the one Kagome and I destroyed", the half demon said.

"Wait, but you said that there were multiple copies of that book, how do you know that the one Naraku had was the original?" Shippou asked him.

"Because, only the original had Lord Kharon's signature on the first page", Inuyasha explained. "When I looked through it the first thing I saw was his signature written in his own blood", he didn't tell them the other thing he saw in the book, figuring it best to keep that to himself unless an emergence came up where using 'that' was his only option.

"So anyway, back to the lesson Shippou. Offensive magic was first created at the start of the War of Pride", Inuyasha went back to the other book.

"I still want to know what happened to Lady Andromeda", Kagome sounded very enthusiastic about this. Hearing about the mother of magic intrigued her and she wanted to know more about the woman who started it all.

"After the War of Lust and the death of Kharon, Andromeda went traveling around the world and eventually met Balthazar Grim" Inuyasha breezed through not wanting to go into much detail, but seeing the question in their eyes he decided to elaborate more. "Remember when I told you about the Magic King? Well his real name was Balthazar Grim, he taught himself magic and had the second highest affinity. Andromeda met him when he was young and in a really dark place in his life. She inspired him to become a better person and he eventually became first and only king of all magic. Andromeda lived to be two hundred years old and passed away peacefully in her sleep".

"How did a human woman live to be two hundred years?" Sango was clearly confused.

"That's a story for another time, in fact it might not even be true. I myself find that old fairy tale 'The Wife of Death' very farfetched. How the hell does death court a woman?" He mumbled that last question to himself.

"Now offensive magic is surprisingly simple, the easiest is channeling elements into some sort of basic attack", Inuyasha demonstrated by creating a small ball of fire in his hand and tossed it at the almost dead camp fire, reigniting it. "Magic used to cause harm or cause damage to an object or opponent. As peaceful as Andromeda was she wasn't naïve and new at some point sorcerers would fight each other for some reason or another, but the war made her act fast and begin teaching ways to use spells in battle to hurt, subdue and even kill if it came to that", looking around where they were camped Inuyasha's eyes spotted a rock and grabbed it with his magic, levitating over to his open hand.

"Offensive earth magic is difficult to master, but it's also the safest to practice", fire can burn the caster, lightning could painfully backfire, and with water you could easily drown yourself, but with earth the worst you could get starting out is a bad bruise. He tossed the rock to his fox boy student. "Use what I taught you about reshaping earth to sharpen this rock into a spear head, then use the levitation enchantment to lift it up in the air and throw it out this target", Inuyasha pointed at a tree with his finger and fired a small bolt of magic carving a small target for the boy to practice on. "When you can do that well enough we'll work on something similar with another element", he figured that would keep the boy busy until he was fully healed and would eventually give Shippou a way to properly defend himself.

ELSEWHERE

Kagura finally had enough of this. This wasn't what she wanted when she agreed to ally herself with princess Kaguya. She was nothing more than a servant back when Naraku was alive, so nothing had really changed. She just went from one master to another, never truly gaining the freedom she desperately wanted.

"Is something bothering you Kagura?" The sorceress asked as she gazed at the other's reflection from her mirror. Currently she was using her magic to keep the moon still, an enchantment that took a lot of power and strength to do, but would eventually lead to what she really wanted, all time ceasing forever. A world she could rule with Inuyasha by her side.

"When do you plan on giving me the freedom you promised?" Kagura asked.

"Freedom? What an overrated concept", Kaguya laughed. "There's no such thing as freedom for people like you. The weak serve the powerful, that's the way it is, that's the way it's always been, and that's how it will always be"

"I see", Kagura closed her eyes sadly while palming her fan. "I guess it's not really a betrayal…if the person you work for lied to you!" Opening her fan she swung it forward unleashing her Dance of the Dragon, her most powerful wind attack.

"Between you and Kanna, I thought that you were the smart one", the mirror that floated in front of Kaguya turned around. Muttering a quick incantation a black sphere shot out the mirror intercepting the raging cyclones. In a matter of seconds Kagura's strongest attack was absorbed. "But if you want to be free so badly let me grant it to you", pointing her mirror at the wind sorceress she fired a beam of light from the looking glass at her. Kagura swung her fan in an attempt to block, but the light pierced her fan and heart like an unstoppable spear.

"Guh!" Clutching her chest Kagura quickly pulled a feather from her hair and retreated flying as far away as possible. Princess Kaguya let her go without a fight

"If the wound doesn't kill her the celestial light that touched her body will", the magic she used was one that was almost impossible to heal once it caused the opponent damage, it was original used to permantly brand someone, but Kaguya focused it into a beam that would fatally wound. "This is your freedom, free to die wherever you wish", the sorceress went back to her plans, not paying Kagura a second thought. Looking into her mirror she waited for Kanna's image to appear.

"Kanna, when Bankotsu fails, I need you to act immediately", she smiled at the girl.

"Yes", Kanna said quietly.

TWO DAYS LATER

"So you got it down yet?" Inuyasha asked his student.

"Watch this", Shippou figured out how to sharpen the rock into a spear head easily enough, but struggled on the levitation and target practice. The boy levitated the sharp rock and fired it at the target finally hitting it dead center.

"Good work kid", he praised. "Now the next step would be to do that with multiple rocks of different sizes and fire them off in a barrage, you should practice that whenever you get the chance".

"You're learning a lot Shippou", Kagome smiled patting him on the head.

"Alright let's try water next", Inuyasha took a bucket from his enchanted bag. "Go fill it with water and I'll show you the exercise", he handed the bucket to Shippou who eagerly ran off into the woods to find a source of water, forgetting they had water pouches here at their camp.

"You must feel very proud of your student", Miroku said.

"What teacher doesn't feel pride when their student accomplishes something", the half demon sat back down waiting for the boy to return to learn the next step.

FOREST UNKNOWN LOCATION

'That bitch', Bankotsu had to stop for a moment while leaning on his Banryu for support. He noticed the new blood stains on his clothes. He was still wounded after all, but couldn't afford to rest and heal. Any moment now Kaguya could end his life while barely lifting a finger.

'I can't fail this time', He was all alone now, his comrades had all fallen and it was just him now to take on Inuyasha. He knew on some level that it would probably be his last battle, but instead of running away from he looked forward to it. Bankotsu's pride wouldn't allow him to back down.

* * *

 **That's another chapter. See I got it done much quicker this time.**

 **I didn't elaborate more on the magic wars, mainly because it's not necessary for this story. In my original story the wars are explained more and yes the wars are named after the seven deadly sins.**

 **Originally I was going to do this whole thing where the original founders of magic were brother and sister where the brother turned evil out of anger and jealous towards his sister, but that seemed too cliché to me. Instead I went with them being from different cultures, kind of like opposing religions battling against one another. Lady Andromeda, she's not the Andromeda from Greek lore, I choose the name because I imagined her in some type of Greek or Roman like culture. Kharon I imagined in sort of harsh wilderness setting, like the black forest in Germany. More about them will be explained in the third story.**

 **Also yes Kagura dies in a similar way to the original canon. The whole thing with Sesshomaru showing up to see her die happens, but he won't be in this story. Sesshomaru will have an important role in the next story of the series for those of you that like him so much.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH.10: STRONGER THAN I LOOK**

"So what now?" Miroku asked leaning on his staff. Inuyasha was fully recovered and now they had only two of the band of seven to worry about.

"We can either hunt them down or wait for them to come to us", Inuyasha said.

"Both have advantages and disadvantages", Sango chimed in.

"Let's start looking", the half demon began walking with Kagome by his side making the decision for them. As they silently walked towards where Inuyasha last traced the enemies scent, he decided to be the one to strike up conversation for once. "Hey Kagome. What was that magic you used in the fight the other day?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise", Kagome frowned.

"Well I was certainly surprised", Inuyasha waited for her to explain.

"I call them redirection arrows", the cat girl smiled proudly at the name. "Using a bit of the purified magic in my body I enchanted the arrows to curve and redirect themselves midflight and seek out whatever I deem the target", everyone was shocked to hear the detailed explanation.

"Amazing", Inuyasha praised while petting her head. "I didn't know you were learning new things"

"Well I spend all my time around you, so of course I would figure out how magic worked at some point", Kagome smiled at him.

"Why didn't you ask me for advice?" The half demon wondered why she wouldn't come for him for help.

"You were busy teaching Shippou and learning new things yourself, I didn't want to bother you", Kagome looked away.

"It wouldn't have bothered me", Inuyasha gave her a quick reassuring kiss while their friends just watched getting enjoyment from watching the couple interact. Mainly they enjoyed seeing Inuyasha's softer side. "Eyes front!" He ordered making them flinch and turn away.

ELSEWHERE

Kanna stared out at the still lake that sat frozen and unmoving like one giant mirror. She could sense that Kagura was dead and gone by now. In other words she was finally free. That must be nice, to not have to worry about life and death. To be free of having a purpose. Sadly it wasn't meant to be for Kanna just yet. There was just one thing left for her to do and soon she would be free herself.

A DAY LATER

The sun was just beginning to set upon our favorite group. Inuyasha sensed something in the air and told everyone to stop.

"And here I thought a wretched murderer like yourself was too much of a coward to come face me", the half demon said aloud.

"Murderer's work for free, I'm a mercenary", Bankotsu spoke coming into the clearing. "There's a difference", the man looked terrible, injuries poorly patched up, pale skinned and face haggard like he hadn't slept much.

"Your right, both are psychopathic killers, but one gets paid", Inuyasha scowled at him. "Where's your friend? I recall at least two of you bastards left"

"Dead, Kaguya killed Suikotsu for my failure to capture you", Bankotsu glared at him with hate.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes", the half demon didn't even draw his sword. The way this human looked, it didn't seem like he could put up much of a fight. "You don't look like you can fight in that condition", in response Bankotsu gripped his Banryu and charged towards him. "Okay I guess you can", Inuyasha leaped out of the way. "Stay back, I'll handle this!" He told his friends.

"Why does he have to do everything himself", Kagome huffed with her arms crossed in annoyance. Inuyasha always did this.

"It's a man thing", Miroku commented, he would respect his half demon friend's wishes, but at the same time he was ready to step in.

"Of course", Sango said as an expert to how stubborn a man could be.

" _Tera Vi",_ Inuyasha stomped his foot on the ground to make the earth underneath shake. Bankotsu lost his balance for a moment giving his magically gifted opponent the opportunity to run up and cast another spell. " _Horror Gelida",_ he said placing his hand on the human's side.

"Gah!" Bankotsu felt an incredible pain from inside his body directly where the half demon touched. "What did you do to me!?"

"One of the deadliest ice spells also happens to be one of the simplest", Inuyasha began with a cocky smirk. "I froze one of your fragile human kidneys and it broke apart inside you"

"Bastard!"

"Why are you even fighting? What reward could possibly be worth this!?" Inuyasha shouted back at him.

"My own life. That woman used her magic to tie a noose around my heart", Bankotsu explained. "If I don't bring you to her, she'll stop my heart and kill me, that's what I'm fighting for"

"I can help with that", the half demon said seeing a way to resolve this peacefully for once. "If you tell me what sort of magic Kaguya used to trap you I can maybe undo it. Would you just walk away if I did that?" The human seemed to contemplate that for a bit.

"She called this curse the Thread of Fates, could you really get rid of it?" Bankotsu sounded desperate.

"I've heard of it", Inuyasha remembered reading about this particularly nasty curse. It was one of the curses used to enslave other sorcerers and ended up leading to the War of Sloth a long time ago. Luckily he knew a way to cancel it out. "I can free you from it".

"Will you please", the mercenary pleaded. As Inuyasha approached him to begin the process, Bankotsu suddenly attacked him out of nowhere and delivered and awful gash across the half demon's chest. "You shouldn't let you guard down so easily", he mocked.

"Che!" Inuyasha spat, placing a hand on the wound. So the asshole wanted to play it like that did he? "Alright that's it, I'm done trying to be nice", jumping back he reached into his bag and pulled out another smaller red velvet bag, held closed by a gold draw string.

"More tricks?" Bankotsu taunted.

"You get to be the first to see my new project in action", Opening the bag Inuyasha released a dozen small glass balls that floated in the air rotating around him. 'The sun hasn't fully set yet, should give me just enough light for this to work', he thought letting the enchanted orbs channels some of the sun light.

"Enough!" Bankotsu dashed forward, weapon raised.

" _Gladio Solis_!" The orbs stopped rotating and each began firing a beam of pure light energy harnessed from the sun. Bankotsu used the large blade of his halberd to shield himself as all twelve beams struck.

"What is this!?" Bankotsu shouted as he was pushed back, he could feel his Banryu getting hotter.

"The sword of the sun, an ancient weaponized magic", Inuyasha answered while continuing his attack. "Mine is nowhere near as powerful as the original, but it still works just like the original", keeping the pressure on, he made sure the sun beams stayed on his target. Bankotsu struggled to shield himself, but it wasn't enough and he was sun overwhelmed by the burning light. Inuyasha finally stopped when the human collapsed to his knees. Bankotsu's top was destroyed revealing his badly burned torso. Putting the orbs back into his bag the half demon walked off.

"This…isn't over!" Bankotsu screamed as he struggled to stand.

"It is for you, you're not strong enough to beat me, and you refused my help to free you from that woman's curse", Inuyasha didn't even want to help the bastard anymore. Let him die for all he cared.

"It's not over!" Bankotsu finally stood up and began to form a ball of demonic energy with his Banryu. He refused to let the half demon that defeated him and killed some of his comrades walk away. Inuyasha sensed the attack and turned around just in time to see the attack heading for him. He didn't have time to summon a magical barrier, so instead he drew Tessaiga and tried to cut it in half. Much to his surprise when he did cut the orb of demonic power something interesting happened. The attack was absorbed into his sword and then fired back out in a new ability that combined the wind scar and his enemies power. The Tessaiga unleashed a storm of swirling vortexes that tore the land around them apart, several of which bombarded Bankotsu shattering his Banryu and destroying his body. When the attack died down Inuyasha looked at the resulting destruction with shock and awe then down at his sword in surprise.

"What the hell? Did I do this?" The half demon glanced around to make sure the last of the band of seven was really destroyed. Seeing no trace of him other than the broken shards of a halberd Inuyasha sheathed hid demon sword and walked away. He didn't regret killing the human, the man made his choice when he agreed to work for Kaguya.

Now where the where the hell did his friends and Kagome go?

Inuyasha found his group waiting in a clearing, but no Kagome. Clearing his throat he gained their attention.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"What happened to Bankotsu?" Sango asked, she looked worried about something else though.

"Dead", Inuyasha stated flatly, not really caring.

"I guess all who live by the sword die by it", Miroku commented with a look on his face that said he was hiding something. In fact they all had that look even Kilala.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked again, getting impatient.

"Did you know that rage is something followers of Buddha learn to let go of?" Miroku tried to dodge the question.

"I don't follow Buddha", Inuyasha glared at him. "Now where is Kagome?"

"Gone", Sango decided to stop avoiding the subject.

"Gone?" The half demon smiled forcefully, hiding his anger. "Gone where?" Sango pushed Shippou forward making him explain it.

"While you were fighting that guy….a dragon demon…thing appeared and caught us off guard and….you see…swallowed her then flew off", Shippou explained scared for how his magic teacher would react. Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Why are you looking at me like I'll blow up?" He suddenly said.

"Well it's just the last time Kagome was taken, you were quite enraged", Miroku looked at him strangely wondering what changed.

"Did you forget about this?" Reaching under his haori he pulled at the pendant he wore underneath. "Kagome wears the ring and can track this necklace, but that connection works both ways", the pendant glowed with a yellow aura and started tugging in the direction that Kagome was taken to. "Let's go!" He took off with the rest of them riding on Kilala. After a period of long silence while they were flying next to the half demon Miroku decided to voice his concerns.

"So Bankotsu was just a distraction then", the monk stated not asked.

"Obviously, but I figured Kagome would be safe since Kaguya is only after me!" Inuyasha leaped over the trees and continued on to what looked like a large lake with some castle built on a big distorted mass.

"Then she took Kagome as bait, this is most likely a trap", Miroku told him. "You're aware that we're moving head first into a trap right?"

"Of course it's a fucking trap!" Inuyasha shouted picking up more speed as the sun finally set and night fell. He didn't care that he was being lured into whatever Kaguya wanted of him. Kagome was in danger and he didn't have the luxury this time to wait and make a plan. Stopping at the edge of the lake he made a gesture to tell the others to also halt.

"Why did we stop the castle is right there?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha pointed out towards the lake, but not at Kaguya's castle. Instead he pointed at two fingers standing out in the shallows of the lake before them. One was obviously the all-white mirror wielding girl known as Kanna, the last living incarnation of the late Naraku. The second figure was a tall behemoth that at first looked like a statue, but was actually some sort of golem made entirely out of shards of mirror.

"Kanna", Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the duo that blocked his path. "Alright if that's how she wants it", he grew tired of dealing with enemies today and was going to end it with one attack. Channeling fire magic into both his hands he let the flames rotate between his palms in a circle getting faster and larger. "Wreath of Fire!" Launching the spinning ring of flames at her he watched as it grew even larger. Kanna didn't even flinch as it approached her and her creature. It got closer and closer until it…disappeared.

"What happened?" Shippou asked seeing the fire spell disappear before it reached the two.

"Wreath of Fire", Kanna said emotionlessly. The mirror golem copied the same hand movements that Inuyasha used and created a spinning fire ring.

"That's not good", Miroku said seeing the spell coming back at them.

"Get back!" Inuyasha created a barrier using the water from the lake to intercept the fire before it collided with them. Fire turned the water to steam and obstructed the view of both opponents. "Alright, this might be more complicated than I thought", he said as the mirror golem slowly marched across the water towards them.

MEANWHILE

"Kanna should keep him busy for a while", Kaguya said looking through her gold mirror. Her smirk turned evil as she eyed the dragon creature that held Kagome prisoner inside its stomach. "With her out of the way I'll have Inuyasha to myself", she walked across her palace floor to destroy the beast and the girl inside with it. Before she could even speak a single enchantment a white light exploded out from the creature's belly and destroyed half of Kaguya's arm.

"WHAT!?" She looked back to see what harmed her and was shocked to see a glowing white magic arrow that curved back around going back to the now dead beast. A single hand reached out of the hole and grabbed the arrow.

"Everyone always thinks the same thing", Kagome crawled out of the dragon monster's stomach through the hole she created with her bow in one hand and the arrow she just fired in the other. Kaguya sneered at the sight of the cat girl, quickly regenerated her missing arm back. "That Inuyasha always protects me because I'm weak", Kagome glared at her with blue slit cat eyes. "I'll only tell you this once, I'm not weak", she placed the arrow in the bow and aimed it at the sorceress. "I'm a lot stronger than I look, so don't underestimate me"

"Hm, we shall see", said Kaguya arrogantly as she pointed her mirror at the girl and made a hand sign, preparing for a battle.

* * *

 **And that's the next chapter. Two more to go. Lately I've been trying to work on all my stories at once, which I now realize is a bad idea, because it feels like I'm not getting any done. So what I'm going to do is update all my stories with one chapter then I'm going to pick one and do at least three chapters then move on to the next and so on so forth. I've also been second guessing myself a lot and rewriting things too much because of self doubt. I'm just going to try to go back to writing what I like, I'm much happier that way.**

 **I never really like the Band of Seven that much, they were okay, but I always felt that they were kind of pointless, just a distraction for the real villain of the series. I don't know why Naraku even bothered with them, just stay inside the mountain behind the barrier where you're safe until you have your new body ready you moron. I'm ranting again I need to stop that.**

 **I used to put the translations for the Latin spells here, but I'm thinking of putting it in the story next to it. As to why I use it sometimes is because Latin is old magic, very old, but newer magic is just regular wording. In the next story a different language is going to be used with a different kind of magic that will be revealed then.**

 **Thank you all who stuck by this story patiently.**


End file.
